Whispers of the unknown
by Lilithxfic
Summary: During a sudden rain, the brothers get trapped in an old house with a creepy old lady and a bloodied past. Lots of angst
1. Bad vibes or paranoia

**A/N: This is my seventh fic…and supernatural is on it's second season…but no, most of us writers and readers…own nothing about Supernatural…I know I don't.**

This is not a sequel. I never use just one genre in my fics. I use some humor, some mystery…and lots of angst (which is my favorite genre) lol ;) Hope you enjoy!! Please, for those who will read, take a few minutes to review ;) the reviews are very important to me! ;)

**Title: Provocative whispers of the unknown.**

**Summary:** Adrenalin and old places can be tempting. Seduction; secrets bring problems and angst between brothers. Our mind can be tricky, but the blood might be real. R&R please;)

**Chapter 1: Bad vibes or paranoia? **

"Sleep with one eye open!!!! Gripping your pillow tight…. (tapping the wheel) …exit light!!"  
"Dean…?" Sam tried once, nicely.  
"Enter night!! Take my hand!!" Dean kept singing…freaking loud, louder than his tape, still tapping the wheel.  
"Dean…" He tried again, kinda worried about the road, not asphalted they were passing through and Dean's huge lack of attention.  
"We're off to never never land!!" Dean sang even louder, now smirking at Sam.  
"DEAN!" Sam shouted turning the music down, now getting extremely annoyed. Of course, Dean knew he was annoying Sam…and he could hear Sam calling his name and that was something Sam knew for a fact. After all Dean had a shameless grin on his face that said it all. But he always chose to ignore Sam and keep singing, only because…it was a piece of cake to annoy his little brother and as a big brother it was by rule, his right to be annoying.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Dean asked sarcastically.  
"Do you have to hear that crap so loud?" Sam asked, obviously getting angry with his brother's childish behavior.  
"Do you have to hear that crap so loud?" Dean mimicked his brother in a girly voice.  
"That's very mature Dean, really is". Sam couldn't believe his ears.   
"That's very mature Dean, really is". Dean did it again.  
"You sure you're not 5 anymore?" Sam said definitely angry now, which only made Dean chuckle.  
"You sure you're not 80?" Dean said cutting out the joke before Sam really got angry and decided to get off the car to go walking.

With the sound not so loud anymore, Dean was about to let out another of his sarcastic comments and give Sam a new nickname other than geek boy, or college boy or captain obvious. He had one ready at the tip of his tongue. However, his comment was held back, when both felt a jolt inside the impala as if they had ran over something…something big; even though, Dean was sure the road was clear and there was nothing to run over.

"What the!" Dean said turning the music off stopping his car. "What was that?.  
"I guess you might have…"  
"There was nothing on the road!" Dean interrupted before his brother could finish his phrase. Sam shrugged and opened the car's door to check out what they had hit.  
Dean swallowed hard not having the same courage. Yeah, he could face demons, ghosts, cops, scarecrows and even disgusting rats…but not step out of the car to check if he had hit something or not. Sam got on his knees and checked under the car, then behind it.

"Sam?" Dean called with his head popped out of the window waiting for a reply from his brother.  
Sam went to Dean's window, frowning. "Nothing…not even a big rock". Sam admitted in confusion. There was nothing under, near, or behind the car that could have caused that jolt. Dean pouted for a second sharing his brother's confusion.

"Good enough for me, let's go". Dean said bringing his head back inside the car. Sam shook his head but didn't argue, Dean was a pain in the ass since they woke up and packed their things. There was no point in even trying to argue. He opened the passenger's door and got in.

Dean turned the key, ready to turn the sound back on but…one try, two, three tries and nothing. His precious baby wasn't starting.  
"Come on baby." Dean whispered forgetting about the music, trying once more.  
Sam was amused observing his brother's huge effort to start the car, using the sweet talk with his baby. He glanced at the gas gauge, the car was full so at least that wasn't the problem.  
"Dean, I guess something must have broken with the jolt. Just check it and we can go". Sam stated the obvious after the fiftieth try when there was no way the car would start. Dean gave Sam a dirty look. 

"First of all… I'll check HER not IT…" Dean corrected, Sam knew he was going to do so. . "Secondly, I got this car checked before we left the motel". He complained stepping out of his precious Impala.   
Sam rolled his eyes and followed. His brother popped the hood and took a general look. Dean wasn't very patient or good with research but he was sure good with cars, his baby in particular. Sam looked all the tires, nothing was wrong there either.

"Anything?" Sam asked seeing his brother's puzzled look.  
"Yeah, problem solved, that's why I look so happy". Dean closed the hood. No, nothing seemed to be wrong with the car.

Sam grabbed his phone; a tow car was their way out at the moment.  
"Come on, not again". He complained remembering the whole mess last time they had no signal.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked not liking the sound of that at all.  
"No signal". Sam complained. Dean reached for his own phone, knowing of course, he'd have no signal too. "Fan–fucking-tastic".

Dean placed his hands on his waist and took a good look around. The sun was high on the sky and the day was in fact hot. They had been driving for a few hours and there had been no gas station, no stores, and no signs of life for miles. Walking was a crazy thought too. 

"So, any bright ideas?" Dean asked expecting a 'no' from his little brother. Sam on the other hand had a grin of himself and his grin could be even cockier than Dean's sometimes. He pointed to a house Dean hadn't seen. It was a little distant from the road; they actually could see only the roof. There was a half rotten fence, all around it and a great variety of big, leafy trees doing a good job in hiding the house as well.  
It looked like a typical farm, the place was huge. Dean imagined they probably had a lake and some animals…surely some home made food. 

"At least something went right. Let's go…" Dean said looking at his brother who was still smirking. "And stop smirking". They passed through a few bushes and jumped the fence, starting their way to the farmhouse.

The ancient trees were one very close to the other, making that vast garden look like a maze. The sun could barely go through the thick dark leaves, turning their path into a dark, picturesque one. The floor was covered with brown and green leaves, and here and there you could see some species of flowers.

They noticed that some trees were carved with drawings. Sam approached one of the trees and touched the drawing carved, it looked like it was made with a simple knife or maybe a sharp rock.  
"It's not recent". Dean approached to check it out, just every other tree had a mark, and not all of the marks were exactly drawings. Some of them were letters…half spelled names perhaps. Dean had recognized only one or two of those drawings, it was an alternative way of telling a story, but most of them didn't look familiar. "It's a pretty old farm, slavery time I think". Dean said surprising Sam who frowned. History and dates sure wasn't Dean's favorite subject at school.

"Sometimes I read you know. Its part of the job." Dean defended himself before his brother checked if he had a fever or was possessed or something like that.  
"I didn't say anything". Sam mocked as they took a few more steps ahead to check out other tree.

"I feel like we're in that Blair witch movie". Dean said as a cloud passed through the sky hiding the sun, making the day a little darker. The human mind is something quite interesting, even for experienced hunters, who were aware of the dangers in the dark; a irrational fear could also play its tricks. A gun won't be a comfort for a presence you can't see, or a hidden pair of eyes watching your every move. For most people, those sensations were nothing more than that, their mind playing around.

"Maybe we should go back to the car." Sam admitted not so happy for spotting the house anymore. They were of course, used to places like that and it wasn't like they were really scared. But Sam had no idea where they were stepping into.  
Dean handed a gun over to Sam. "We're gonna get stuck for hours until a car passes…if a car passes. You said it yourself, these symbols are old, and maybe the people in the house are just…regular people". Dean said not as worried, but surely hungry.

Sam took the gun but still didn't like the idea. The whole thing seemed to be wrong, the bad vibes, the sudden darkness among the trees, those drawings…not to mention, the chilly sensation in a hot day provided by a slight breeze. The way into the house was a little longer than they thought as they kept going. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

With their guns hidden, but ready for use if necessary, they approached the house.  
The porch was also made of rotting wood; everything in the house seemed to be very old. As ornaments, there were two rocking chairs, one each side of the porch and some vases with dying plants. The windows had a foggy sort of white glass, which didn't allow any sight inside the house.  
Dean looked at the sky, now visible again…dark clouds. Where had that shining hot sun gone to? All the surroundings of the farm were dark, cloudy and windy. You could even think you were inside of those Freddy Krueger nightmares. One minute you think you're awake and everything is fine, the next it all gets dark or bloodied and you are officially screwed.

"Sam…I'm pretty sure the sky was blue just a few minutes ago" Dean said pointing the sky to his brother that hadn't noticed the change.  
"I told you we should have waited in the car". But now they were there, and Sam was very stubborn himself. If Dean made a point and dragged their asses all the way there, the least they could do was knock.

"I'm not all that hungry anymore". Dean stated as they exchanged looks to decide who was going to knock on the door.  
"Knock". Sam said giving his brother the 'lady's first' gesture.  
"You knock".  
"You dragged us here"  
"Your point?".  
"May I help you?" An old lady suddenly opened the door scaring both brothers.

She was probably in her 80's, her face was wrinkled; she had long white hair. Time had not been gentle; her expression showed clearly a hard life, tiredness, maybe hatred toward someone. Dean almost let out a 'jeez', but held himself when he felt Sam's elbow connect with his ribs.  
The old woman in front of him was even scarier than the one back in the hospital when Dean got face to face with the old lady thinking she was the shtriga they were hunting. She could have been a character taken from a book for kids, a book about a bad ugly witch. There was nothing charming or attractive about her, her glossy eyes, very similar to the glasses on the windows, were nothing but intimidating, her hoarse voice, let out certain bitterness on her words.

"Uhm… Hi, I'm Sam, this is Dean. We're so sorry to bother but; our car wont start so we were wondering if maybe you had a phone…we could use?" Sam asked not mentioning anything about food. Dean opened his mouth to ask, but closed again when Sam elbowed him one more time. 

"I don't use the phone much…don't even know if that piece of junk works". She said leaving the door opened for the boys to come in as she just turned her back to them and entered back in the house. They exchanged another look, probably thinking the same. An old lady wouldn't be a threat for normal people, for the Winchesters though; it was a whole different story.

What a shock, the house also looked like a maze. Many corridors, each one possessed several doors, each door would lead to another narrow corridor with more rotting doors and hugs rooms with dim light. All the furniture had been conserved apparently, well detailed tables, comfortable chairs matching the table. The walls were covered with paintings, most of them were portraits, maybe from the people that lived or live on the farm.  
The old woman didn't even bother to look behind her shoulder and make sure they were following her; she simply and quietly kept going through the doors.

Dean didn't like that one bit. Old houses like that were bound to have spirits roaming around and supernatural activity was pretty common.

Sam's shining was, from the very beginning bugging the hell outta him, it was like a second voice inside his mind, each room they stepped into, his chest got tighter in anxiety. Different styles of portraits were displayed in each room. Well dressed men, women in long dresses and curly hair, and each room had a specific smell, one neither Sam nor Dean could distinguish. Not the regular sulphur or blood…it was simply different. He felt nonetheless, someone following them, observing them.

"Is there anyone else living in this house?" Sam asked totally intrigued by that. The old lady let out a quite sarcastic chuckle making Sam frown.

"This old lady would only wish for some peace and quite young man, but these old houses….have a life on their own". Not exactly the answer he was expecting.

Finally, after God knows how many corridors and doors, she led them to a room, as ample as the others… with one tiny difference. All the furniture inside this room was covered with white sheets, the phone was no exception.

"Why is this room…like this?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows, not being able to restrain himself.  
"That's none of your business boy". She gave her dry bitter answer. "There's the phone. I'll leave you two alone for you to call". She said already leaving the room.

"Wait umm…that's not necessary. Its not like we'll be able to find our way back anyway". Sam said not comfortable with the idea of being left alone in that creepy room, which totally sent chills down his spine.  
"Calm down young man, no one is going to bite you. I'll be waiting outside". She affirmed exiting without considering his request, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, no wonder she doesn't use the phone". Dean said taking a look at the things under the sheets. Some old furniture like in the other rooms, not really extraordinary, expect it was pretty covered in dust despite of the sheets.

"Could you be grown up, and make the call?" Sam still had some decorum to just not go through people's things…not if they weren't working on a job anyway. After all, going through stranger's stuff was part of the job.

"Only if you stop bitching about everything". Dean said not having the chance to look under all the things in the room. Sam was just being a pain in the ass.  
For their luck, the phone was actually working. "Um, that gotta be a first". Dean said dialing the number.

Sam couldn't put aside that feeling; his eyes scanned the whole room, looking for something, anything to confirm his suspicious. But there was nothing visible, beside the big window covered with a purple silky curtain and the several white sheets.  
Sam's distraction was interrupted by his brother's fingers snapping in front of him.

"You zoned out. Did you see anything?" His brother had the typical worried look, the same he always held whenever Sam had a vision.   
"Not really. What about the tow car?"  
"They said this area is hard to reach so if the weather cooperates they might be able to get here tomorrow morning or afternoon…if the weather helps". Dean emphasized the word if without much enthusiasm.

"Long night in the car then?" Sam asked letting out a heavy sigh.  
"Sorry to disappoint you young men…but you're not going anywhere". The old lady showed up back in the room without a sound, they hadn't even heard the door being opened.  
Dean wasn't able to hold his 'jeez' this time, but he managed to whisper it. He hated that, poor way to scare people, but effective nonetheless.

"You're jumpy, aren't you?" She mocked Dean.  
"Not really ma'am". No, he wasn't jumpy, but old scary ladies caused that effect on him for some reason.  
"Why not?" Sam asked, he hadn't quite understood if that was a threat or just a warning. The lady looked threatening anyways, it was kind of hard to tell.

"I don't advice, its pretty dark outside due to a heavy rain. You could…get lost among those trees. I have a spare room if you wish to stay". She explained as she entered the room holding a candle. 

"It's likely for us to get powerless…because of the rain. It's just a precaution". She said looking at both brothers while they decided what to do. Dean had slightly shaken his head against it. Their EMF had stayed in the car and they were carrying only two guns. One with real bullets and one with rock salt. It wasn't exactly synonymous of safety. They still were clueless about what really was going on in that house.

"We appreciate the offer but…we don't wanna be a burden. Besides you just met us". Dean pointed out. Wasn't she scared to take in strangers? Obviously not, they had reasons to be more afraid then she did. The old lady let out another laugh, more than sarcastic.

"What could you do to me of so terrible?" She said pacing near Dean …slowly with the candle held not so firmly on her old, shaky hands. The unexpected, suspicious rain, falling fiercely outside, its thick cold drops hitting the foggy windows… making an enigmatic sound.   
The tension rose…among the three of them, one gazing to the other without a blink.

"Chop me into little pieces with a knife and feed the dogs?" She wondered still taking her time on the steps…one with a small pause, then the other. Dean followed her pacing…it was as if they were dancing, in a perfect rhythm. Sam remained still…just following them with his eyes.  
"Shoot me in the heart and burry me in my garden perhaps?" She gave a new suggestion. Dean's expression was frozen as ice. He could t figure that lady out. He had no reaction to that. What kind of sick comment was that?  
She launched a challenging look, his narrowed eyes met with hers, while each of them expected for some sort of reaction…

TBC…

**Big thanks to Kim!! For the huge help she's been giving me ;)**

**That's it for now. So? Was it good? Should I keep going? It's up to you. Please let me know, leave a review…good or bad. No need to be shy ;) And Thanks for reading!**

**Have a great day! **

**Lilith )**


	2. A bloody past

**A/N: own nothing about Supernatural.**

**To begin with: THANKS a lot for everyone who read and reviewed the first chap!! You guys are awesome!!**

**Took me long enough, but here is chap 2! Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 2 – A bloody secret. **

Sam and Dean kept their eyes open; like a dead hardened body, no blinking, while that woman, maybe senile, hard to figure out, grinned at them evilly… stopping her pacing. Dean stopped too, being precise with his moves, following the lady's lead.  
A few seconds and no one moved, or spoke…her grin grew wider and she let out a laugh, a sarcastic, mocking laugh… very loud. Her rotten teeth displayed in her smelly mouth, it was a disgusting sight. Both brothers frowned, raising their eyebrows. What the hell was up with that lady?  
Her evil grin broke into mockery. She was making fun of them! An old lady was making fun of two hunters with guns.

Dean immediately relaxed and let out a fake 'ha-ha'. Sam also offered half a grin to the woman and her awkward sense of humor. That sure hadn't been funny…not for them. The lady on the other hand, held her rotten smile; she showed nothing more than satisfaction by scaring the brothers. It had been easy.

"Gotcha". She said winking at them, obviously satisfied by being able to scare the brothers.  
She loved to create tension among people, defying them, bring them to an edge. It had become easy for her to mess with someone's psych, find a weak spot and use it against them. It was like playing chess. You don't need a gun or a knife to be threatening. Words can do the job very well. The words, how you say them…the tone, the look in your eyes, the expression on your face...the pauses you make between one comment and another. Teasing was a fun game, making people angry for almost no reason was a delight…and over the years, it had become her hobby.

"Two idiots…afraid of an old lady. That's pathetic". She stated shaking her head in disapproval. They were still exchanging looks, that lady sure had a peculiar sense of humor. "Now, if you have no intention of killing me during my sleep..." She said her half sentence and left the room taking her time not really giving a damn if her guests would stay or not. Maybe she didn't even care so much if they were killers or if they were selling bibles. She was old, wrinkled; her youth had been a history of trials. Was there really a difference, to live a few more years or a few more hours to her? 

"Gotcha…and idiots?" Dean repeated her words. "That's what she has to say after the whole chopping into pieces and feed the dogs crap".  
"I kinda like her, she has sense of humor". Sam joked.  
Dean chuckled at his brother's statement. "And I kinda like clowns; they have sense of humor too". Dean joked back making Sam go from a smile to a frown. Dean had joked before, about Sam crying every time he saw Ronald MacDonald's. In his mind, only crazy people liked clowns. They weren't Sam's idea of funny or entertaining. And yeah, they could be as creepy as an old lady with a weird sense of humor.

Dean took another good look around and approached the huge windows, opening the purple silky curtains abruptly. There was indeed a heavy rain, and dark clouds had totally covered the sky turning the day into a young night. They could still try to go back to the car. However, the weird lady was right about one thing. Getting lost was a possibility, a certain one.

"Guess we have to stay after all". Sam said approaching the window as well.  
"Bet you ten bucks there are at least four or five angry Caspers here". Dean said dragging his brother into a childish game. He was sure the woman had no DVD player or T.V., so why not a good old ghost hunting?   
"Four or five? I bet two or three maximum". Sam took the bet.  
"That's all? Ha! I can feel your ten in my pocket already". Dean said in his mocking tone still looking outside the window. Looking at the dark was some how hypnotizing, at least for a hunter who knew what things could hide in the shadows.

His eyes went widen open. "Sam, look". Dean said pointing to a specific spot outside.  
It looked like a girl, wearing an old fashioned light blue dress, running fast but gracefully, through the rain, the dress following her moves like in a ballet presentation. Her bare delicate feet didn't seem to care about the rough stony path which she was going through. Her perfect hair, dark and curly, similar to a doll's hair, covered her face not allowing them to see her features. Just as fast she appeared running bravely under such bad weather; she also disappeared from their sight.  
It had been after all, Dean's sharpen instincts, hunter instincts; once again, guiding him to a gig. Or in this case, to a possible victory in his bet. "I'll race you outside". Dean said as they exchange a look and ran to the door to find their way out of the house. Or try to. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Ok, if you were a mysterious girl, where would you run to?" Dean asked recovering his breath. The damn house was even worse than the trees in the front garden. It took them about forever to find the way back, through all those doors, which looked about the same, and corridors with the frames, also looked all about the same, making them feel as if they were going in circles. Neither could tell if they had or not actually gone in circle a few times. But Dean was sure he'd stick with the living room next time they entered the house. The door had a cheesy green color and was easy to find.

"Do I look like a mysterious girl?" Sam asked back, also recovering his breath.  
"Do you honestly want an answer for that?" Dean replied making Sam roll his eyes. Dean just loved how his almost naïve brother always gave him a chance to come up with those replies.  
"She went that way, so she could have entered …in that place to the right…or the left".  
"Flip a coin?" Dean suggested, reaching for his pocket to see if he had a coin.  
"Or you check the right, I check the left". Sam made his own suggestion. Dean seemed to enjoy making things complicated sometimes.   
"Why do you check the left?"  
"You wanna check the left?"  
"Nah, I'll check the right".

Under the thick cold rain, and blinding lightening, the boys go separate ways to look for the girl. The muddy floor showed no kinds of marks they could use as a trail. The rain was way too heavy to let out any traces of steps, human or not human behind. Bad weather had never been a reason for the Winchesters to put a hunt aside. Especially if they were trapped in a house like that.  
But yeah, sometimes John would wake up Dean in the middle of a rainy night; disturb his holy sleep to go on a hunt. Those nights he wished he could just tell his dad to go to sleep and leave him alone and to do the same. Or maybe make some popcorn, and watch a scary movie while drinking a couple of beers. That was a perfect way to spend a rainy night too…and obiviously, Dean had some naughty ideas, many of them, he had already tried with a few girls. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Sam enters the place and removes his soaked jacket leaving it on a dusty table at the entrance. The place seemed to be a sort of warehouse, unless for a few peculiar details.  
The light was provided by a single candle that, despite of the wind, and the lack of inhabitants in the house, was there burning fiercely, providing a dim light.  
The warehouse, at least that was what Sam imagined it was, had no windows or decoration of any kind saved by the variety of spider webs spread all over the corners and ceiling.  
The place was quite empty to be exactly a warehouse. There was no stock of food, drinks or anything a farm need to be sustained.  
There was just that small table where Sam's wet jacket lied. Sam noticed, at the back of the place, a medium size closet, very old as all the other things in the house, with golden broken handles. That was all he had to check in there. That place hadn't been entered or cleaned for a few good years if not more.

Sam doubled checked the gun hid at the back of his pants. He wasn't really sure which gun he had with him, the real bullets or the rock salt one. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use it. Gun checked, he goes deeper inside the warehouse, taking his time with slow steps, checking every detail on the mistreated walls and floor. He rubs his arms quickly, trying to bring some warmth to his cold wet body. The jacket hadn't been all that helpful, as his shirt was as wet as a rock inside a lake, so were his pants.  
The closet was the first and only thing calling his attention in there. There wasn't much to explore, not as much as those infinite corridors probably would have.

Taking the candle in his hands, Sam feels the tiny pleasure of a soft heat close to his skin; it was such a simple feeling, yet so nice and comforting. He approaches the closet and inspects its outside first, besides the marks time had provided for its wooden structure, there was nothing really unusual about it. No symbols carved on it and no half spelled names either.  
With no more stalling, Sam grabs what was left of the handle and opens the double doors of the closet. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Going faster than the girl, Dean runs through the same rain to the place on the right where he was meant to inspect. He reaches the door, big enough for a truck to come inside and gives his first try to open it, attempting to escape from the coldness of that storm.  
His try was unsuccessful, the door was locked.  
"Damn". He mumbles under his breath. A locked door was no reason to keep a Winchester locked outside. The gun was an effective measure to get it opened, but a gunshot could scare his brother, interrupt whatever he was checking as he would come running to see if Dean needed any help. It was a little extreme, though it would be funny to see Sam running fast, with his long legs through the muddy floor just to see Dean trying to open a simple door.

So he decided for old school, kicking the door violently. His first kick failed and the door didn't budge. The second kick came angrier, as Dean started feeling his bones freezing; he wanted to get inside no matter what. This time the door gave in a little with the sound of a crack. The third kick got the job done, the door opened with a burst.   
Satisfied with his methods, Dean got inside the unknown place leaving the storm outside to freeze someone else's ass.

"Great". Was the first thing he could say as he took a general look from where he was standing. The lightening was in charge of doing the job a flashlight could do well. Bringing some brightness to a pitch black place. "A slaughter house. I knew I should have checked the left". He keeps mumbling, talking to himself, comforting his anxiety. He wasn't so happy about his choice anymore.  
One single color was prevalent, decorating with different patterns, several parts of the walls, the dirty, disgusting floor, and even the ceiling: an old, smelly red. Coagulated blood.

Probably a forensics team would recognize those patterns. Blood spilled differently, depending on how the victims were hit…and he hoped those were just animals. The object that was used to kill the victim, it was all relevant.  
Though Dean was a great liar, and proud of being so, he didn't really know a lot about forensics let alone be able to recognize those patterns. The only thing he knew for sure was; that several blood bathes had occurred in that place. For some reason, his guts said that not only animals had been killed there.  
The putrid blood smell, was neither sweet or tempting, except perhaps, for a cold killer, thirsty for blood. It was a sick smell, which made Dean's stomach get upset once again. Taking a deep breath, he puts aside the throwing up feeling, and decides to do his job. There was a bet to be won and he was a professional…most times. Besides, he had been in disgusting places before, though he wasn't a huge fan of slaughter houses. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Good thing there were no rats inside the closet. Just a huge army of cockroaches walking around through the other, interesting things Sam had found in there.  
The closet seemed to have been the personal space of a teenage girl. A place where she'd hide her secrets and wishes. Things her mom wouldn't understand or be a drama queen about.  
All teens felt that way, Sam understood that closet way too well. John and mainly Dean had always been too protective of him. He hardly had any personal space and walking was a way to stay alone, get some time off even from his big brother. Those days when both he and his dad pushed each others buttons, getting to their edges, he'd go out for a walk, to cool his head and keep himself from yelling more or taking his rage out on Dean. It was smothering. As Sam grew up, building his character, getting a stronger personality, the fights between him and John had become a ritual, happening more and more often. Dean usually got caught in the middle of it, trying to make them stop. Those fights made his blood boil. Deep inside, he already knew Sam would take off, or his dad would.

Inside the closet he had found a doll, old for sure, but well preserved, its conditions were almost perfect. The doll could represent the wish for eternal innocence for girls, take them back to their childhood, it was like a time machine.  
Also inside the closet, he found a pink journal. Or diary like girls preferred to call it.  
Not being able to contain his curiosity, Sam opens it. The diary was written with a delicate, capricious handwriting. The date went back, about 40 years ago. He starts reading it.

_I've been very lonely lately. The farm is terrible, far from any human touch. All I have right now is my mom and she's always too busy taking care of the stupid animals and the corn field. I think the dog gets more attention than me. __  
__I wish every night, that a stranger will need our help, and be forced to stop in our farm for assistance. It would be nice to talk to someone other than a few pages of a stupid diary. But for now, these pages are my best friends and a good listener. __  
__I saw a shooting star before I went to bed last night, and got all excited about it. I wished really hard for a person to show up. A man to be more specific. I want to fall in love. I want to know what another person's skin against mine feels like. After all, I'm turning 17 tomorrow. My mom should stop treating me like a kid. __  
__I have weird dreams at night when my mom pisses me off. I dream we are at the slaughter house, and I take out my anger on her. It feels good at first and I wake up sweating the next morning. Sweating, but not feeling guilty about my dream. __  
_  
Sam looks at the doll, so peacefully placed on that spot, interrupting his reading for a few seconds. Perhaps he was wrong about this teenager girl. She wasn't exactly sweet, and innocence sure wasn't the right word to describe her either. She sure had issues. Loneliness didn't solve hatred issues; personal space wasn't exactly her problem.

_Today is my birthday and I think my wish came true! Shooting stars are the best! __  
__A young man, I believe he said he was 21, got stuck on the way home and had to ask for help in our farm. He's the most handsome man I've ever seen. His features really got my attention. __  
__I could be happier though. It's my birthday and all he asks is when he'll be able to leave. I was blessed with a storm this afternoon. It was so heavy; the young boy wouldn't be able to leave any time soon. __  
__The lack of attention he has been giving me is also pissing me off. My mom is doing all the talking! He's supposed to be my guest! I asked for him! __  
__I don't want to hate him; after all we have just met. I don't want to hate my mom either. But there was a weird feeling growing inside of me. An unknown feeling I can't distinguish yet. I do know that the slaughter house has been quite tempting these days. I'm attracted by the weapons in there. They look so dangerous and exciting. I don't even care about the blood anymore as I've grown used to the smell. Jeez, I even miss the smell sometimes. __  
_  
Sam closes the diary. He was smart enough to know what the twenty one-year-old-boy's fate had been… he wondered how long it took her, whoever the owner of the diary was, took to kill him. To discover she was growing up to become a killer with instincts.

TBC…

**Again, thank you all so much! Hope to see everybody again!!**

**And I'm sooo sorry for taking this long to update. As usual I have a great excuse…two excuses actually…**

**WORK! I'm not on vacation anymore cries and I had a report to write and it took some of my time.**

**I started this chapter like 300 times!! But I wasn't happy with it, so I re write it until it looked like what I wanted.**

**Hope the waiting was worth it! Let me know!! Leave a review please :) **

**And have a great weekend!!!**


	3. Liz

**A/N: Blah blah blah, own nothing about Supernatural….I do dream of Dean sometimes lol **

**Guys!! You people are awesome! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I'm so happy you're enjoying this! **

**Chap 3 – Liz **

Hung from the ceiling, there was a unique collection of hooks: all sizes, shapes and blood remains. You could take your pick on this one; decide what your favorite way to slaughter someone was. "What a nice collection". Dean said sarcastically not able to dodge his eyes away from the tarnished silver. That place had a forsaken feeling, a feeling Dean could feel crawling over his skin like a snake. Maybe because of the massive walls made of a thick stone, covered in moss due to water dripping over the years. Notwithstanding being a damn slaughter house, the place could even slightly resemble an old torture chamber.

Two tables and two sinks also complemented the place, a table on the right, under all the hooks, and one next to both sinks.

The sound of a door being opened and slammed shut behind him made Dean turn around fast, pulling the gun from the back of his pants, and aiming it with shaky hands. There were a few things that made Dean jumpy. Old ladies, planes…slaughter houses.

As his vision focused, allowing him to see and think straight; Dean noticed who stood by the door, which he had previously broken the lock.

The girl, wearing the blue dress was standing still, like a beautiful piece of art.

She was no kid that was for sure. Dean observed better her features, as he was now just a few feet away from her, a fair distant if she was an enemy, a long distant for whatever he was feeling at that moment. Beautiful green eyes, stood out by her pitch black hair, her milk like skin, so white and fragile were undoubtedly from a grown, developed woman. Her dress showed perfectly her mature features. She was the owner of a thin waist, generous breasts; sculptured and pale white legs.

Her eyes locked in a fix glare with his, she was neuter: no fear or apprehension by the gun aimed between her eyes. She possessed an individual beauty, even her lips, were of a pale red, matching her other features.

Dean swallowed hard as he felt himself getting weak. He looked at the gun on his trembling hands then back to the woman. Somehow, pointing a gun on her didn't make sense to him anymore; thus, he dropped it on the floor, as if he was dropping a grenade, ready to explode.

She opens a satisfied, vile grin, rude and charming at the same time.

"I'm Liz". She finally speaks her first words. Her voice was deep, sexy, and calm. Dean felt a delicious coolness sensation breezing through him. Those were good chills. It was exciting like a one-night-stand adventure.

Ok, now Dean had a name. Liz. Usually the name was an important piece of information in his line of work, not now though. Something was off with this girl, she could hypnotize him, even control him. Until he knew the history of that farm, he had nothing; name or no name, it made no damn difference. Still he was enchanted by her name. Liz.

In a quick move, unseen by his human eyes, Liz approaches Dean, looking at him from head to toe, analyzing him like a prey. Better yet, he was a prey, no doubts about it.

'_Damn! Pick up the gun!'_ Dean demanded himself. One part of him had wanted her to come close, the other was screaming for her to stay away. The gun was there, close to his foot, all he had to do was to kneel down and pick it up. And he couldn't, it felt wrong to do it. Besides, he had no idea which gun he had given Sam. If normal bullets were all he had, the gun was possibly useless; if it was the salt, he could have a chance of slowing her down. None of those theories matter, cause he couldn't pick up the damn gun anyway.

"My my… you're one fine puppy. The best gift I've received from the shooting star all these years. I'm pleased". She said in a soothing way. Her eyes eating each bit of Dean.

"I'm no one's puppy sweetheart". His brain said, his body disagreed. Stupid men, always giving in to a woman's charm. In a different occasion, Dean wouldn't refuse those words, but he wasn't even sure what that girl had become yet.

"But you'll be, like all the others were".

"Don't mean to brag". Dean said putting on his best shameless grin. "What am I saying, course I can brag about this. I'm not like the others. You don't intimidate me". _'You make me horny; as weird as this might sound'. _He said and thought trying to keep his cool. His body was betraying him; his mind had to remain strong.

"Oh, of course. You're unique…Dean Winchester". She spoke his name cockily. No hate, no fear. Nothing like Dean was used to hear.

Did that bitch have access to his mind too? Apparently she did. It was an unfair disadvantage, even a scary disadvantage. "All of you're unique. Each of my men has…a specific scent, specific blood flavor… you're all one of a kind, but men nonetheless". She despised. Truth to be told, Dean was no different to her than the others one. He was just one more victim of her wish. A wish she had made years ago, while becoming a woman.

He was though, the most attractive one, his body, built with shaped muscles, belonged to a soldier. She could see right through him, he was trained and sharp. Maybe a challenge for her. After all this time, at least one exciting prey, one that would try to put up a fight.

"What are you?" Dean asked, unable to do much. He could talk, stall her. Maybe Sam would come through that door, guns blazing. That was not likely though. A gun blazing was more Dean's style, always shooting first, no small talk. That was the rule daddy taught.

Liz smiles once again, that smile, innocent and lusty altogether. She comes even closer to Dean, enough to smell his scent, one that pleased her yearnings. . He didn't smell of blood, or fear. His smell was appealing, indeed, not like the others…at all. Passing her hands softly trough his wet shirt, she looks deeply inside his eyes.

Liz usually had the full control of her preys; they were never that exciting, that dangerous. She decided, as she felt his strong, conspicuous chest, that she should be careful with him. For some reason, she felt a little vulnerable around him, tempted by his beauty. Vulnerability meant lack of control; which was her concern.

"I'm what you've been waiting for, all your life". Liz says, discarding the long explanation of her existence. Dean was confused. He could feel her cold hands through his shirt, her touch. It felt different from a spirit, at least the ones he had come across so far.

"Am I right?" She asked tenderly. Dean grinned. "Baby". Dean whispered in his most charming voice. " You are-" He began, still whispering as if he wanted her badly. Dean paused. "So...far from what I want. But! A cheeseburger would be nice. Boy, am I hungry." He said jokingly, finishing his phrase in his normal voice. _'Cheeseburger? Where the hell did that come from?' _He thought.

'_Desperate times come with desperate measures.'_ Dean smiled, amused by his own answer. Oh well. That was the best he could think of.

Her face goes from tender to annoyed. She wasn't pissed off, but irritated for sure.

"Enough of this game my puppy. I want more". She said thrusting her nails through his shirt, into his flesh. Dean looks down to her hands and his chest. He lets out a moan, a painful moan as he flinches to the pain. As soon as she sees a small stain of blood, coloring Dean's wet shirt, she pulls her long nails back, making Dean moan in pain again.

"Getting rough there, aren't you? Sorry to disappoint, but I've been hurt worse than that". He teases. A few cuts couldn't be her best move, he knew that. Why not tease though?

"Don't underestimate me". She mocked smiling evilly.

Before he could let out another of his comments, Dean's words got stuck inside his mind. There was more on her nails than just some years of rotting death. Maybe some kind of poison? Mixed with his blood? He was feeling dizzy, feverish, all of the sudden.

"Damn". He says with a hoarse voice, when his eyes meet with hers again. He couldn't see all her perfect features anymore; she was blurred, like an illusionary painting. The floor seemed to be dissolving under his feet, and a whirlwind of confusion invaded his thoughts. Madness, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't put one fucking thought together.

"You…bitc…" He started, but couldn't finish as he collapsed right after. The soft skin of his face landed hard on the cold, dirty floor. Dean looks again at the gun, so close and so far from his reach; then shut his heavy eyes, and allow the poison to do its job, taking him into a deep sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam's shining hadn't stopped with the warnings since they had arrived there. He was almost getting used to the continuous bothering.

They were trapped in that farm, and it hadn't been a coincidence. Other guys had been lured before. Car problems! Right! The car was fine, the road where they went through was not. It was all happening once again, the same way it had occurred to that poor boy, who had been the first victim. That stupid heavy rain, not allowing them to go away.

Sam was placing the diary back inside the closet, when a strong wind came in fast and pitiless, getting the door closed abruptly, also killing the dim light from the candle, leaving Sam in a blinding dark.

To be in the darkness was not a good idea, not in the Winchester book, it wasn't. Sam would have immediately tried to reach the door, even stumbling on his feet to get there.

But a sudden vision came up, brighter than the sun, bringing the regular headache, some images and sounds into Sam's mind.

He falls on his knees, forgetting about the weird wind that had left him in the dark.

He focuses on the images hardly; it was quite neat and lifelike, so real and tangible. His visions always seemed to have a great timing to happen.

He saw the girl Dean had spotted from the window before, in a different dress. The same hair and same gracious way of walking.

He stared at the images unfolding before him like a movie.

_She's in a slaughterhouse. Beside her there was a little table, on the table; Sam could see one single knife, big enough for a delicate girl without training. Above the girl, there were several kinds of hooks emanating an acid smell of blood. _

_She paces slowly, revealing a man, on his early 20's, blond hair and blue eyes, panic expression sculptured on his face. His hands were tied together above his head with a thick rope cutting into his skin. His feet were barely touching the floor. His white shirt was more bloodied than anything else. The man looked beyond tired, he was exhausted. _

_She walked slowly, taking her time, and stops behind him, looking evilly at her prey. Sam spots a whip on her hands. The man cries, helplessly like a lost child._

_His already torn shirt shows he had been there for sometime now, going through whatever her sick mind had thought for him. _

"_Please, no more. I'll do whatever you want, I swear, just please…please, I can't take it anymore". He pleaded, sobbing, choking himself with his own tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. _

_She seems pleased with his pleas. Putting the whip aside, still standing behind him, she places her arms around his waist, hugging him, and leans her face against his bruised back, making him flinch._

"_Don't cry my dear one, there's a thin line between love and hate, pain and pleasure. I'm pleased. You've been wonderful". She says using her tender voice. "We're almost done. But you know, you could have avoided all this. All I wanted was some of your attention. Is that a crime my dear?" She stated kissing his neck. "Now I have all your attention, your body, soul and a little more". _

"_Oh God! You're crazy!" The men can't fight back the tears. She let go of his waist and grabs the whip once again. _

"_I prefer to think I'm madly in love". Without hesitating she lashes his back, over and over again, deafened by his loud screams of pain. _

Sam opens his eyes again, still not able to see one goddamn thing. He gasps for air, and rubs his temple, trying to ease his headache.

"Holy shit!" He says. That had been a disturbing vision. Too real if you asked him.

Seeing her, doing all that to the poor man, was worse than reading her hatred thoughts on that diary. He was right. She had become a killer, cold and guilty free.

Taking a deep breath, he starts crawling on the floor, leaving behind a wet trail from his clothes.

He feels the floor, each inch of it carefully with his bare hands. He had to get to the door and get outta there. Dean had headed to the opposite side. With their luck, he was sure that his brother ended up with the slaughter house to check, which meant, he could be in danger.

Only Sam's senses were able to guide him now, his sight was useless when black was all he could see.

Slowly and cautiously, Sam made his way toward the door, or what he hoped to be the way to the door.

The loud sound of powerful thunders made Sam's heart race. Thunders weren't supernatural, but darkness played tricks on your mind. The sounds seemed louder, and shapes seemed to move where there was actually nothing moving at all.

Good thing, Sam was well skilled to deal with that kind of situation. Despite of all the fights with his dad, he was now thankful for taking the training, even against his will many times.

With some effort, ignoring the little tricks from his mind, Sam's arm touches a wooden base. The door. Thank God! He had managed to find it even not being able to see his own hand in front of his nose.

Feeling the door, he got to his knees, then got to his feet. He kept feeling the soaked wet door, apparently the rain outside hadn't given a break or gotten softer. Taking the time he wasn't sure he had, losing some of his immaculate patience, Sam looks blindly for the doorknob. His first attempts were in vain; his fingers felt the rough wood and there was no sign of what he wanted.

"Come on". He said to himself. To panic didn't help. Sam Winchester wasn't the type to panic easily. It was a useless feeling if you had to hurry.

His hands go up and down, to the right and to the left non stopping. After a few more missed spots, his fingers finally touch what he was sure to be the knob.

"Thank God". He whispers, grateful for being outside of that pitch black place.

"Dean". He remembers: his vision, the sudden wind, a slaughter house. His brother could be in danger.

Not caring so much about the heaviness of the water drops falling over him, Sam was about to run toward his brother's location, when he feels someone grabbing one of his wrist in a tight grip. He uses his other hand to reach for the gun first, and worries about looking the one holding him tightly after. He aims the gun, and glances at the long, wrinkled fingers around his wrist. Then he looks up to confirm his theory.

"What are you trying to do? Scare the crap outta me?" Sam shouted; his voice louder than the thunders. The old creepy lady maintains her hold on him.

"Put that gun out of my face boy". She demands. Sam had completely forgotten about the gun. He does what she asks apprehensively. She could be the reason why they were in danger as far as he was concerned. Sam then jerks his wrist from her grasp. Useless act, her hold gets even tighter.

"Come with me, you weren't supposed to be here". Her long white hair, now all messy because of the rain, covered half of her slight red cheeks. Sam could tell she had hurried outside.

"No, my brother might be in danger. I gotta go check on him". He tries to jerk his wrist free again. Again it had been useless.

"You wanna save his ass then you come with me. I'm not asking". She demands again, emphasizing she wasn't joking around.

TBC…

**Ok people, that's it for chapter 3! Hope you liked. You know what I'm gonnas ask right? Reviews! Please, don't forget to give me your opinion :)**

**Ohh and I apologize for any mistake you might have found. **

**There you go Michele! Posted tonight as I promised ;)**

**Kim!! I need you!! Lol ;)**

**Have a great week!! See ya!**


	4. Games and confessions

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural blah blah.**

**Guys I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and opinions!! THANKSSS!!! **

**Chapter 4 - games and confessions.**

The old lady led Sam back inside the house that looked more like a maze. She led him into the living room and sat on the old couch, which wasn't all that well conserved. She wasn't the best host in the world. The woman couldn't care less about the cold weather plus the fact Sam was totally wet. She gestured for him to sit down. Obliviously she didn't care about the couch getting wet either. Sam didn't bother asking for a towel to dry himself as he sat down with his clothes dripping water onto the carpet.

Despite of the living room having also the same creepy paintings hanging on the wall, and the old smelly furniture, it was pretty much a common living room. Two big couches, a coffee table, carpet and no tv. On the coffee table, Sam noticed two cups filled with hot tea and a plate with some chocolate cookies inside.

The old woman grabbed an ashtray and a cigarette as she relaxed on her couch, forgetting about Sam for a moment. She placed the cigarette on her dry lips and inhaled the smoke from her cigarette as if she was inhaling pure pleasure.

"I'm Rose". She gives him her name. A little rude of her waiting so long to do so and very rude of them not asking her name since she had offered her haunted house for them to spend the night.

"You know my brother is in danger. I want to know all you know right now". Sam dismissed the formal introduction. The vision he had had just a few minutes earlier was fresh inside his mind and Dean was still out there.

Rose displayed her rotten teeth in a bitter smile. The woman used her index finger, pointing to the table while she still enjoyed her cigarette. "Have some tea. The cookies are delicious". She said ignoring Sam's question.

_'What the hell?'_ Sam thought. The woman was crazy, senile or purely sarcastic? Sam preferred to think she was crazy. His brother was in danger, and she was offering him cookies and tea? That was a good way to say she doesn't give a damn about Dean's life.  
_'Your brother might die. But have a cookie'_. Sam imagined the woman saying. That got him angry. She had dragged him back to the house for a tea party? He wanted information.

"I have to help Dean". Sam said getting up from the couch, vexed by her attitude.  
"Sit down boy". Her voice came out hoarse and demanding. Kind of threatening too. Sam frowned. He couldn't understand her, analyze her, after all was she trying to help him or screw him?  
Rose slowly put out her cigarette into the ashtray, staring at Sam.

"Are you gonna tell me what I need to know?" Sam asked challenging her before placing his ass back on the couch.  
"You're too hasty. That's stupidity. Being hasty can kill you. Only morons die stupid deaths. Sit down before I lose my temper". She said not all so kindly.  
Sam let out a heavy sigh and sat back down pleasing Rose.

"Who's the girl we saw out the window?" Sam went straight to the point. They had stalled enough.  
"That used to be my daughter". She replied even bitterly. She used to be. Was that supposed to mean she was dead? Rose was talking about a dangerous spirit roaming around as if she was talking about a soap opera, so normally and conventional.  
"She died when she was 25, but as you can see, the girl is stubborn. She decided to stay. Liz isn't a regular ghost".

"What do you mean? What kind of ghost is she?". Sam recalled the diary he had read. Liz had been a disturbed teenager. She wouldn't hesitate to kill Dean as she hadn't hesitated to kill her other male guests. The ones she wished for a shooting star one night.

"She's been roaming around for quite some years…an old, smart spirit. Liz learned how to use magic before she died. It started innocently. She had learned about the marks on the trees and discovered those were protections marks from slavery time. As she kept learning, Liz ended up finding out about black magic, dark spells. Her knowledge didn't die with her body. She became a strong spirit, one that could be seen, felt, loved or hated". Rose started her explanation without many details. Maybe those kind of spirits were amazingly powerful for Rose. But for Sam that was not so amazing. He had seen ghosts like that before. They could be seen, heard, touched. They could be horrifying or sexy. Sam himself had been a victim of a sexy ghost. The woman in white had proved the theory.  
The fact Liz had learned about black magic could give her some advantage though. Some skills spirits weren't supposed to have.

"How did she die?" Sam asked. Violent deaths were the most common way to create an angry spirit.  
Rose served herself with a cookie, eating half of it in one bite. "I killed her". She said while chewing her chocolate cookie. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Slowly coming to him, were Dean' senses. The rotten smell of blood, the cool air against his still wet clothes, little drops of water dripping from the ceiling onto his back.  
The dizziness didn't go away. His head felt like a huge bomb above his neck, weighing a ton. Nausea, he felt like throwing up. A hang over in the morning was bad enough, the consequences of being drugged were even worse.

He opened his eyes, slowly, his vision completely blurred. A shadow, shaped like a girl was standing in front of him, holding something not exactly small. He knew that was Liz, pleased to see her prey all so helpless and disoriented. He could imagine the smile on her lips, she had gained control over him and the whole situation.

Thick, rough ropes bounded Dean's wrists together above his head, his feet were barely touching floor. His body was suspended, tied to one of the hooks on the ceiling. The ropes were tight for sure, almost cutting into his flesh; she made sure her prey wouldn't be going anywhere.

Dean thanked at least, he still wasn't feeling all the soreness through his body, while whatever substance put him to sleep, was still running inside his system.

"Wakie wakie my little puppy, I'm feeling kinda lonely". She said. Her voice was calm and sexy once more. She took baby steps and began to approach Dean, always taking her time, using her charm, her curves. She walked like a super model, with poise and posture.

"Damn. It wasn't just a bad dream". Dean teased. Again his emotions were confused about the girl. What should he do? Deny her? Accept her? Surrender or fight? She was dead as far as he was concerned. Dean didn't go for dead girls; it was the only restriction for girls in his book. That and any girl that could kill him too, obviously.

His vision was adjusting little by little. She got close to a table, a few feet away from Dean, where his gun lied, she had picked it up and placed it there. Just a few feet away. Beside his gun, she placed the object in her hand. A knife, clean and sharp, almost shining.  
With both her hands free, she got even closer to him.

"Bad? You lie my handsome one. I can see you're enjoying this".  
"Dead girls aren't really my thing". Dean challenged himself. Death wasn't really a turn on. She was an exception.

Ignoring his fake statement, Liz leaned her body against his.  
She passed her hands gently through the tight rope, roughly binding Dean's hands, and his already bruised skin, feeling the gentle touch mixed with the toughness of the rope.  
He was hypnotized by her dance, the blue dress, giving her slim figure the grace in her movements.  
She slid her hand, in a sexy gesture, feeling Dean's suspended, defenseless body. From his wrists, to his biceps, as her lips approached his, close enough for him to feel her warm breath. He desired her again, both of them dripping with lust.

Dean felt the cold touch, her dead touch, sliding from his biceps now, to his chest. She went from gently to fiercely  
Feeling his scars, pressing her fingers hard across Dean's chest and abdomen, leaving a slight mark behind. Her touch felt like silk at times.

Dean's lips yearned for her lips, he pulled hard on the ropes, keeping him steady, vulnerable to her wishes. Deep down he liked that feeling, being submissive, letting the woman run the show.  
But jeez, he needed to touch her, feel her as well, for some reason, unknown even to him. She whispered softly in his ears, words his brain couldn't make sense of. Nothing made sense, but it felt right, felt like it was supposed to happen.

"No". He said suddenly. That wasn't right. She was using some trick to trap his attention. She had to be doing something to him, to his mind. "Get off me" He said turning his head away from her gaze.   
The sexy expression on her face turned into anger. Dean had managed to piss off a spirit twice in the matter of a few hours. No living girl liked to be rejected. Let alone a dead girl whose body was rotting underground somewhere. Dean wondered if she was pmsing, she was dead, but she was still a girl, one that was easy to anger. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Sam didn't know how to respond to the brand new information he had obtained. He leaned on the couch and felt the gun pressing against his back. He needed to be sure his gun was there, then reassure it. He was confident about his fighting skills, but when a mother is able to kill her own daughter, she sure wouldn't hesitate to kill a stranger. Yes, having the gun was a whole lot better than only trusting some fighting skills.

"You killed your own daughter?" He asked not showing any sort of feeling. After all, he understood family sacrifice. It wasn't right; no one should have to kill their own family. However, Sam had made Dean make an unfair promise. He asked Dean to kill him in case he turned evil. How can you ask your own brother for such a thing? Sam knew what he was asking, it was probably too much for Dean, but he couldn't allow himself turning into something he hunts. He'd rather die before hurting a human being for pure satisfaction. 

"That little whore was no longer my daughter. She became a cold blooded killer who tortured and killed innocent guys that kept showing up. She made a hell of a job hiding the bodies. But the blood trace…she never made an effort to hide". Rose looked down; Sam even thought the woman would shed a tear that moment. But she didn't.

"The look in her eyes. That couldn't be Liz. All those men she killed…they were innocent".

Sam swallowed hard. He and Dean were just two flies trapped in a spider web. Two more guys for Liz to have fun with. For some reason, her wish kept on coming true, victims kept on coming even after her death. How lucky to be passing by through that road.

"No girl ever showed up. Only guys. Young, handsome guys. She seduced them…then did what she learned to enjoy doing". Sam let the woman spill out as much as she decided to. The more information the more you know who you're dealing with.

"So one night, while she was in deep sleep, I took the knife from her night stand. A knife she loved, a knife she always used… and plunged it into her heart as if I was killing a vampire" She said using her most cold voice. There was no regret there, no remorse. 

"I thought that it would be safe killing her that way…in her heart. She would be gone. She didn't open her eyes when her knife cut through her heart. It was calm and quiet…just one last breath; some blood over her white nightgown and she was dead. Or rather her body was". Rose paused taking a deep breath, serving herself with another cookie. The chocolate taste on her mouth perhaps helped to sweeten the bitterness of her words.

"I cleaned the knife after, removing my daughter's sweet blood with a white towel. She looked so innocent with her eyes closed…she looked like my little girl again". 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

She took the knife in her hands again, used the knife as a mirror, her face reflected on it. Liz admired herself for a few seconds, as if she was proud of herself. She should. Congratulations to her. A spirit that could remain so pretty all these years.  
After offering herself a smile, still observing her beauty, she turned her attention back to Dean. Another smile appeared on her lips, an evil smile that made Dean swallow hard.

She leaned the knife gently against his cheek, making Dean feel its coolness.  
"Let's play". She said.

"Sure, let's play a game named: Let Dean go find your bones and burn them?" He kept on teasing. Liz didn't bother with his sarcastic words. Keeping her smile on, she pressed the tip of the knife a little harder on his cheek, drawing some blood from a small cut. Dean hissed, but didn't display a painful expression. Liz didn't reply to his comment. Instead she kissed his lips softly to taste his skin. Dean turned his face again, fighting the urge to make that lip kiss into something more tempting. As he turned his face, Liz's lips slid to the cut on his cheek. She grinned pleased. Her lips were so close to that cut. She couldn't fight her own urge to taste it. Dean felt Liz's tongue, licking the blood from his small cut. 

"Gross". He said moving his head as much as he could. His moves were limited.   
"Delicious". She whispered in his ears and took one tiny step back.

Liz slid the knife softly from his face to his chest. Using the knife to cut through Dean's shirt, removing the wet piece of clothe from him, exposing his muscles to the cold breeze.  
Dean's breathing got a little heavier, anxious, and maybe even claustrophobic.

She stepped back, observing him again, as if he was some merchandise on sale. Liz looked at the knife in her hands and back to Dean. She seemed indecisive about what to do.  
Liz walked to the table and grabbed a whip with her other hand. Her eyes shifted from the knife to the whip, like a kid holding two different ice-creams, deciding which flavor to taste first.

"Hey hey. Sweet Liz. Let's take it easy, I was just kidding…about the whole burning your bones thing…sorta." He said, sucking up to a ghost, not his favorite way out of a screwed up situation, but she was holding a knife and a whip, what else could he do? Her look was distant, hypnotized by the roughness of her whip and sharpness of her knife. Two fine tools of fun, equally interesting to use…what a hard decision to make. She was deciding her next move and he was bare chest, tied and vulnerable to her twisted mind.

TBC…

**Ok first things first. I gotta apologize for a word I wrote last chap that I got to know has a different meaning from what I actually meant. The word 'neuter' was supposed to be 'neutral'. Sorry, my bad.**

**Kim! Thanks again for the help and patience!! You always save my ass!! LOL**

**And as usual, I'm here again begging for your lovely opinions and reviews!! Let me know if you liked!!!**

**Claire!! Don't be a stranger girl!! The shovel is back!!**

**Have a great week!!**


	5. twinkle twinkle little star

**A/N: Sadly, I own nothing about Supernatural, but I own the crazy girls in this fic!**

**Ok ok, I own you guys a million apologies!!!! Its been two weeks! I do keep track of the dates. I'm coming up with a fresh excuse lol. Kidding. I'll explain later, for now, enjoy chap 5!!**

**Chapter 5 – Twinkle twinkle little star.**

'Sweet Liz'. Dean's scared voice mixed with his gentle statement got Liz's attention. Her mom used to call her sweet Liz, whenever she was angry. When she was nearly 18, and helped her mom out at the slaughter house. Her mom didn't allow mistakes during work. When you're dealing with hooks, knifes and the whole nine yards, you had to be focused, watch out your moves.

Liz used to daydream. She was always daydreaming about the next guy that would show up. Would he be the one? Would he love her and give her attention? Would she have to kill him too? Which new ways she could come up with to kill her beloved preys? Her eyes were always bright when she was daydreaming. They were bright as the eyes of a woman, dreaming of a wedding dress. The perfect dress for normal people, the perfect way of feeling that bliss while murdering for the lunatics.

Liz knew her mom was beyond suspicious about her; she was even keeping a certain distance from her. Watching her steps, and the tools Liz chose for the job. In a house full of corridors, she could always take an alternative route to avoid bumping into each other.

There was a time, when Liz's knife slipped from her bloodied hands. They were killing an animal for dinner. The smell of animal's blood was almost as satisfactory as human's. She enjoyed doing the dirty work. The killing. To observe the animal struggling and squirming, breathing hard while the blood washed her hands. It was messy, cold, a job that could be done fast, although Liz always did it slow, flavoring each moment of it.

The knife slipped and flew from her hand. It came very close to cut her mom's throat, Rose had been standing right behind Liz, observing as she performed her duty. Not a deep serious cut, a superficial one. The knife flew by her slowly, coming close enough so she could feel the scary chills of death down her spine. Liz felt her blood boil as her mom scolded her, cussing at her, yelling like a maniac, like a frightened person. Liz glanced at the knife right beside her hands. It would be so easy to end that entire fucking situation. If that knife had actually cut her throat, Liz wouldn't shed a tear, wouldn't miss her. She would be glad. The woman kept the yelling and Liz's hands grabbed that knife without hesitate. Her mom stopped yelling right away. Liz pointed the sharp knife with steady hands. Her eyes had changed from amused and distracted to angry.

"It was a fucking accident you stupid bitch. When I cut you, I'll do it myself, with this knife. A deep cut that will bleed for hours, giving you a slow death. It won't be a crappy accident". She said coldly. Her hands weren't shaking; her expression was firm and decided. She wasn't kidding. Her mom couldn't figure out if that was a promise, or just a momentary threat. That day, dark clouds began covering the sky. Rose knew a guest would show up soon. It was always like that. At least Liz would get happy. She loved to receive new guests.

"Calm down my sweet Liz. Accidents happen. Mom just got scared, that's all". Rose put both her hands out in the air. She wasn't feeling like dying that day. And Liz's patience had been shorter and shorter.

That time Rose still had hopes for Liz, the bitter hope that kept Liz alive until 25. She had no idea that was just the beginning for the most hellish. years of both their lives.

After this day, every time Liz got angry and threatening, her mom would call her sweet Liz. Trying to calm her down and bring back the shy little girl that got imprisoned inside her every time psycho Liz decided to show up. She had no control over her anger, it came to her like a blast, an explosion. It was a silly try, a loving try.

Liz blinked her eyes a couple of times, shaking off the images inside her mind and focused again on the two objects on her hands.

"You're afraid of me. How cute". Liz said. Dean's words fixed in her thought. 'Sweet Liz'. That meant fear. Her puppy was afraid. Maybe she should really give him a reason to be afraid.

She put the knife back on the table and held the whip tightly in her hand. Dean licked his lips and let out a heavy sigh. That couldn't be good.

"What's pleasure to you Dean?" She asked. Her sexy voice was back. The look on her eyes though, was no longer of desire. It was wicked.

"I think I've just become a celibate". Dean answered. Deep down he knew what Liz was asking, what she had in mind. But the whip sure wasn't his idea of pleasure if that was what she was wondering.

"Pity. Seems like I'm the only who'll have fun after all. It's a shame". She walked behind Dean sexily and stared at his muscled back. Only a few scars, battle scars, and nothing else. His body was perfect.

She first caressed his back with the whip, gently, calmly. Dean felt the rough leather on his back, going up and down. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing, waiting for the first slash. She took her time, made Dean anxious, and kept his punishment as short mystery. A punishment he didn't deserve.

Liz came very close to his ear. "Relax Dean". She whispered…then bit the tip of his ear.

"Only if you put that whip down". He tried. If he was gonna get the worse anyways, he could as well give it a last try.

She smiled. "No can do my puppy".

The first slash, came fiercely, cutting Dean's back like a razor. Slicing his skin, deeply and painfully. He clenched his jaw and choked his scream, trapping it inside the cage of his throat. His ears could only hear, Liz's voice, singing that childish song, while turning his back into something similar to chopped turkey.

"Twinkle twinkle little star". Liz whispered childishly after the first slash. The star had given her guys; it was her gift, her guest, her toy. She was no one's sweet Liz.

He knew what was about to come, that one had just been the beginning. No time to catch his breath, she slashed him again, almost at the same spot. His arms automatically tugged at the ropes, his eyes remained squeezed shut. He let out a louder moan this time. Besides the thick leather whip, Dean could also feel, blood streaming down from the new wound, crawling like a claw searching for fresh skin to swallow.

"Up above the world so high!" She said louder, still childishly, almost crying.

Liz was still singing, blinded by the images in her mind. Her young mother yelling angrily, Dean's scared voice whispering those words. "Sweet Liz". The words kept echoing on her ears.

A third slash came, now burning like acid. Dean couldn't hold his scream. He let it out, expressively and out loud. He felt the burning tears forming in his eyes. His locked wrists were tugging harder, fighting the rope without success as his whole body began shaking.

"Like a diamond in the sky!"

'_Sweet Liz'_

"Please stop", he managed to say sobbing. Liz didn't measure her strength with the whip. Her chest was tight and furious, the words 'sweet Liz' wouldn't leave her alone, playing over and over again.

Anger took her over, the whip gained a life of its own. One slash came after the other, fast, merciless, furious and powerful, from left to right through his back.

"Twinkle twinkle little start!!" She yelled now, yelling and sobbing, still slashing him.

The continuous song, the childish song coming out of her mouth with an innocent voice, Liz wouldn't hear Dean's screams, even if his screams were at the top of his lungs. . His pleas were lost in the breeze.

His bruised wrists, were bleeding now, and he wouldn't be able to take so much more. He had fought the rope with every flinch of his body, as it jerked as much as the bonds allowed. The leather was no worse than a sharp knife, as it felt like one.

"Stop! Stop….please stop". Just when she saw his body going limp. His strength had worn out, his sweaty face was exhausted and his eyes were begging for a break

Only those pleading eyes, pushed the old images away, out of her mind, bringing her back to her twisted reality. She let the whip down before she killed her puppy.

Liz took one step back, whip on her hands. His voice came out hoarse. The tears came freely. That was the kind of pain not even Dean could take like a man. His back was torn, bleeding, hurting, and burning.

Liz suddenly stopped. Not because Dean had asked, but because she realized she wasn't 18 anymore. Her mom was an old senile lady who lived sheltered inside the house that was falling apart piece by piece. And if she kept going, she'd kill her prey before she had anytime for more fun. She dropped the whip on the floor.

"You're strong my handsome one. You barely screamed, barely begged me to stop".

"Let's see who's gonna beg when I find your bones, you sadistic bitch!!?" Dean cried shouting between sighs. That girl was crazy. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and she wasn't even listening. Her beauty had disappeared. Her sensuality was gone, her innocence never really existed. It had all been an illusion. A mirage from his hormones.

Liz didn't reply. She leaned her face against Dean's new wounds making him flinch. "Goddam" He said. "Don't fucking touch me". The blood was live, and streaming down. Dean was almost passing out from pain. Even the soft breeze against his wounds hurt.

"Your blood. Your blood is so warm, like a blanket. I never feel warm anymore. It's so soothing, so comfortable". Liz leaned her whole body against Dean's back, bathing herself with his blood. Her fingers touching the exposed flesh of his wounds. She could careless about his pain. His pleas, she wasn't listening to him again, how could she? It was the first time she felt any kind of heat in years. His heat.

"Liz….don…touch" That was all Dean's strength allowed him to say, before his vision totally turned black. She had passed her arms around his waist, pressing herself even more against his new, deep wounds.

Liz didn't even notice when Dean's eyes finally closed, his mouth shut. He had passed out, from the pain. She was still there, holding his body tightly, pressing herself against him.

"Warm, warm, warm". She kept repeating to herself as a lullaby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Rose finished her explanation. He'd seen many things in his life, nasty things. But a mother killing her own daughter for some reason would always come as shock, no matter how much blood and violence you have experienced. His own family had a drama, not as twisted, but still a drama.

"Rose please, where are Liz's bones?" Sam asked, as he put the disturbing statement he just got aside for a moment, there were more things at hand to take care of.

"Her bones?" Rose repeated Sam's words, like an insane person repeats doctor's words.

"Yes. I need you to help me. Take me to her bones. I can put her to rest, really rest". Sam didn't dare say, he was gonna send her back to wherever she belonged to. He had sent away many disturbed spirits. Some of them were just victims, some of them were real son of bitches. They had been bad guys in life. There was no real way to know what had actually happened to those spirits after their bones were burned. Sam had had enough proof there was at least a hell, full of demons.

Rose suddenly rose from her chair, despair displayed on her eyes. Sam got up too as an impulse. Had she understood his request was the only way to send Liz away? And to give that poor old woman some peace inside her own house?

Maybe Rose had gotten used to her daughter's presence, even if that was an evil presence. After all, a guilty mind of a mother was not exactly sane.

"No! No! No!" She shouted surprising Sam. "I can't go out, I can't go outside. She'll come to me. She wants revenge!" One tear appeared on her old wrinkled eyes. Rose's hands were shivering and she shook her head no, and continued shaking it non stopping.

"The house is protected. Liz can't come in here. I can't go out. I risked too much bringing you back in already. I can't. I can't". She repeated those words like a mantra. Maybe over the years those words had become her mantra.

"You said she kills all the guys! My brother is in there, with her! I won't let her kill him. Please Rose. I can save my brother faster if you show me where the bones are". Sam took one step forward, Rose took one step back.

Sam insisted, taking another step forward, making a gesture with his hands, assuring her it was ok. Rose was so unstable, so unpredictable. She could be the scariest old lady, as she had shown herself at first. Fearless and confident.

That Rose was not fearless. She was a scared woman who hadn't left her house in years. Hadn't dared take one step out of her door. She was herself like a child.

"Please, help me". Sam tried one more time. He didn't want to go extreme on her, not in those conditions she found herself. But time was not to be wasted. His kindness and patience also had a limit.

"Get the hell out of here! Stay away!! I can't help! I can't!!" She shouted angrily, hiding the previous fear. A barking dog, showing some sort of braveness. Sam let out a heavy sight.

That was a fast mood change.

That woman had way too many ups and downs. If she wanted to look menacing, then politeness was not gonna solve his problem.

Sam swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"You will help me willingly". He said reaching for the gun at the back of his pants. "Or I'll have to force you to". He said aiming the gun at her not hesitating. Sam's fear of turning evil spoke loud in his mind. Pointing a gun to an old woman and force her to help wasn't exactly how Sam imagined he would spend his day. Dean's life was his priority now, not his conscious. Dean would do much worse to save his ass that he knew for sure.

"Take me to her bones now". Sam said firmly, determined as he took one more step toward her. Rose didn't move this time, didn't flinch, and didn't express any kind of feeling, nothing. Sam could also look menacing. That was just what a gun could do; make you look braver and more threatening.

Rose stared at Sam, a slight smile formed on her lips, a mockery smile. The same one he had seen when they had first arrived. The fragile mother was gone. She crossed her arms in front of her chest; the previous fear of her daughter was also erased from her eyes. Sam licked his lips, but kept the gun steadily aimed. She was gonna play tough now. He could play tough too. Rose took one step toward Sam; he didn't flinch, and didn't move.

"What are you going to do boy?" Rose asked using a suspicious voice. A voice that clearly said she was positively sure he wouldn't shoot her.  
Sam placed his fingers a little closer to the trigger; she had to believe he would do it. Maybe he would. Blood speaks louder than conscious; his fingers could pull that trigger even if his mind told him otherwise.

"If you kill me, you still don't get to know where the bones are". Rose said, also licking her lips as if she was tying the sugary taste to victory. "We both know you're not capable of pulling this trigger". She teased him, taking another step closer. Sam remained where he was.

"I can shoot you, and not kill you. There are many ways of using a gun and getting what I want". Sam said. His voice was serious, threatening. He stared at Rose waiting to see her reaction. This crap was wasting precious time; he was beginning to get apprehensive.  
The woman showed no reaction, nothing different from what he had already seen. The stupid smile was still there, well sculptured on her lips, giving her some sort of weird advantage over this situation. When you point a gun to a person who keeps grinning, this person sure had to have some advantage.

"So you're gonna torture me now? And then make me take you to the bones?" Her phrase came followed by a real laugh, a loud laugh. Why had that sounded funny? Sam had no idea, but there was an idea, if she kept playing tough.

"Look, if you just take me there, I'll save my brother, give you peace and we can all move on with our lives". He tried explaning, again. 

"What life? This is no life! I'm old and I killed my daughter. Why don't you just shoot me already?" She asked bitterly. Rose looked deeply inside Sam's eyes, trapping his attention.

"Death is taking so long to come for me". Rose said, walking towards Sam slowly.  
Sam could feel the gun in his hand; he could feel his finger on the trigger. But he couldn't move, he couldn't look away. His eyes were focused on her look. Apparently, Liz hadn't been the only one who learned some tricks; Rose knew a few things too. She was using it against Sam.

"Stop it". Sam said trying to close his eyes in vain. Whatever she was doing to him, it was working just fine. His body felt as petrified as stone. The gun was getting warm, his mind was telling him to pull the trigger. Finding the bones without her would be twice as hard. Though, he had to be alive to find the bones.

Rose approached Sam, he was sweating, and his body was betraying his confidence, the little bit that was left while he was holding that gun.  
She got close enough for her chest to touch the gun, exactly where Sam had been holding it.  
"Shoot me, if that's what you want". Rose said evilly. Sam couldn't even blink let alone pull that trigger. "You don't have the guts uh? I thought so". She said simply, satisfied as she got the gun from his hands.

_'Shit'_ Sam thought. Now they were both gonna die. Rose pressed the gun against Sam's chest. His hands held the same position, as if he was still holding the gun.  
"I have the guts Sam".

TBC…

**A little shorter than usual, sorry about that too. I had a huge block!! I couldn't write and I ve been damn busy with work. Its better than no update at all right?**

**Im about to start college this week which means I'll be very busy with work a study but I promise to try and update as often as I can. So please, stay with me!!! And Thanks so much for all the reviews!! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing!! **

**Now, it was short but please, let me know if you liked this chap!! Have a great week!!!**


	6. The mango tree

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural.**

**Ok guys! Here is the new chap!! Thanks a lot for the patience and Thank you all so MUCH for the reviews!!!!!!!! Keep on reading **

**Chap 6 - The mango tree**

Outside the farm, under the heavy rain that seemed unstoppable, a wet

girl came running through the mud. Wearing her blue jeans pants, what used

to be white sneakers and a red blouse. Her chocolate hair was loose over her shoulders, dripping with water.

"Stupid me! I had to go out under the rain! Now I'm freezing my ass and

talking to myself!" She said breathing hard. Her steps were determined as she put her tiredness aside and kept going through her way. "Come on! Just a bit more!" She encouraged herself.

Her feet slid through the mud as they would on the ice. She felt her phone at the back of her pants to make sure she hadn't lost it as she ran. Not like she would come back to try and find it if she had lost it. It was too damn cold and all she wanted was to get to her house, take a nice hot bath, eat popcorn and watch a movie with a hot guy.

"I need to start a diet!" She said to herself again as she thought of the popcorn, and thought how she was out of shape. So she wasn't a professional runner, but living in a farm meant she should have disposition. Should, but junk food was good and exercises weren't her favorite way to spend spare time.

Marie had her animals at the farm and her favorite actors as best friends. Of course, she had friends from college too, but the place where she lived was hard to reach and she didn't get visits that often. Hardly ever a single soul would drop by to see if she was still alive or not. About neighbors, her farm was not that distant from other farms on the area, however, not many girls in their 20's lived there. Besides, dogs, cats, birds and horses were fun to play with. They could feel sadness and never judged her actions or opinions.

"What the hell…" She said stopping abruptly, almost falling on the mud.

"Another one?". She said approaching the Impala, passing her hands on

it smoothly. She took a few seconds to recover her breath. Just now, as

she stopped, she realized how tired and breathless she really was.

"I bet my life this car belongs to a guy". She said to herself. Rose's farm was the closest one to where Marie lived. Along the years, she had observed the place. Many cars would stop there, at that same spot. She had never seen a single girl coming out of the cars, only guys. She usually saw them coming in, to ask to for help perhaps. But she never saw them coming out. Not once.

Many times she felt the urge to go inside and see what the hell happened beyond those trees. She even sent the police there once. The cop in charge had been rude to her when he finished taking a look at the house and the farm in general. It was just an old sad lady living her life, nothing suspicious apparently. She had even received a warning. Cops had no time to waste with an old lady just because a young girl thought something was wrong. Had her mom gotten angry? Damn skippy she did. Not withstanding the warning from the cop, Marie also was grounded for a whole week.

The cars would be taken by a tow car a few days later, and the police

had never found anything. She didn't understand how the police could be so sloppy and not suspicious about that place. What about the car's owners? No one missed them? No one asked for them? What about a real investigation? That kind of ignorance just pissed her off. That shit had been happening since she was a kid. Maybe even before that. It was way too of a long time.

She glanced at the trees, the huge trees that blocked her view into the

place than back to her happy way where she would find a blanket and

food.

"Don't be nosy Marie…" She whispered to herself. She could feel her

investigative side, something every woman had, running inside her like a shot of adrenaline. Whatever happened when a car stopped there, it was happening again, at that moment. If she didn't check this time, the beautiful Impala would be taken away and no one would ever question about it. She just couldn't let this one pass by.

She passed her hands through her hair squeezing some of the water as

she gave a second thought about that."My mom is gonna kill me". She said as she started making her way into the trees.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose had a wicked smile on her face. A gun was such a powerful tool. It

gave you control over a bad situation, over someone's actions. You could

make a person kneel down, beg and cry or worse if you had a gun pointed to their chest, head or any place actually. Sam felt a bitter taste in his mouth. It seemed to him that he always managed a way out of the situations. But not this time.

"Rose. If you don't help me. My brother is gonna die. Your daughter will keep killing and you'll live in this hell until you die too. Probably after you die, guys will keep showing up. Nothing will change". If threatening with a gun didn't help, than trying to play reasonable was his best shot.

"What makes you think I give a damn about your brother?" She asked

coldly, squeezing the gun in her palm. She was angry, really angry. Sam let out

a sigh.

"Do you give a damn about your daughter?" Sam asked. "Don't you want her soul to rest? You murdered her and took away her chance for peace. The least you can do is help me send her away". Sam didn't really believe Liz would find peace. He was sure there was a hell, but he had no proof of a heaven. There should be one. If you considered universal balance rules. Ying and yang, hot and cold, peace and war, good and evil, hell and heaven. There should be one.

"My daughter is none of your business". The gun began shaking on her hand.

Sam hit a nerve for sure.

"It is if she's about to kill my brother". He displayed his puppy look. His secret weapon. That made him look as innocent as an angel even if he was guilty.

"Listen to me please. I'm sorry I pointed a gun at you, it was a little extreme. But it only shows how desperate I really am. Dean's all I have. Please". Begging to the bad guy. That rarely worked. Most bad guys liked to see people begging, they felt almost as powerful when they heard such a thing, as they felt powerful holding a weapon.

Rose shook her head, her hands were shivering even more. Her mind was

so broken, so fragile and disturbed. There was just so much a human's

brain could take. The psych is like a porcelain vase, it could be easily

broken. Traumas, emotions, decisions, consequences.

"Dam you boy!" She said letting out some tears, but still holding the shaky gun pointed to him. Not a good combo at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marie let out a sigh. "Okaay. This's not creepy at all, just a dark rainy path with a bunch of trees with weird marks and I have no idea where I'm going. What's creepy in that?" she said, taking slow steps toward one direction, but not really sure where she was going, or if she was going the right way.

Ignoring the thunders, the huge amount of mud stuck under her sneakers, making each step weight a ton, she kept making her way through the huge ancient trees.

She had learned a little about walking in dark strange places before. She had been trained. Her farm was big and her dad had been a boy scout.

She had learned about survival. Not like she totally took her lessons seriously, but she had learned enough.

"Thank you dad". She said remembering how boring that training was, and how many times she had argued with her dad. She was quite grateful though.

Why did everything seem scary and dangerous when you were alone? You would hear noises, imaginary noises. See shadows, hear steps, and even be sure there was someone following you. To be alone sucked.

"No one is following me…" She whispered, trying to convince herself. To remain calm was something important a boy scout learned. Panic never helped, it just got you in more trouble and clouded your judgment, leading you to stupid decisions.

"But I'm not a damn boy scout! I'm a damn farm girl. What the hell am I

doing here?" She argued with herself. Too late to return now.

"I can do this…just calm down. Breath Marie…breath… in…out, in, out.

Breathing is easy. Take one step, then another". That was kinda pathetic, but who cares? There was no one there to witness her childish talk. She was scared, so what? It was good to be scared. Fear kept you alert. Or at least, that was what the good guys said in movies when they were shitting in their pants.

A lightening, followed by a loud thunder, shook the ground under her feet. In rainy days you were supposed to stay home, under the blankets with hot chocolate in a cute mug, watching cheesy movies for fun; not running among trees pretending she knew what she was doing.

"Screw that!" She yelled to herself and pushed aside all the things her

dad taught her. She started running in the same direction, running through

the trees instead of walking.

"I hate lightening!! And thunder! And mud! Shit!" Marie could be face to face with a huge snake and won't freak out. But lightening and trees was a bad combo. She feared, since she was a child, being hit by lightning.

It was stupid way to die.

"God! I know I don't pray often!" She began whispering as she ran. "Ok I never pray, but if I get through this without turning into barbecue I will pray! I promise!" She finished out loud glancing at the trees blocking her view from the sky.

"Shit I hate this!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam swallowed hard. What was she thinking? The shaking gun was making

him sweat. He could feel the little drop forming on his forehead.

"Liz used to get a horse, and ride for hours. There's a place, going to the left, beyond that room where you were, far, following the stars. A place where you'll find a huge mango tree. There are two graves there. One belongs to Liz, the other I don't know. It was already here when we moved in".

Rose let the gun fall from her hands. Her voice came out soft, the voice of a mother telling a tale, or singing a lullaby. It was tender and gentle.

Was that a good memory? Maybe it was. Rose didn't even notice when she

ropped the gun. Sam got slightly relieved.

She felt so light, as if she was flying near that tree, and observing her daughter. "She loved to stay under that tree, lying beside that grave.

Admiring it, talking to it, as if she knew the person buried in there".

A slight smile formed on her lips. Sam frowned.

That woman seemed to have enough stories to make any lunatic look quite normal. Even his weird life, hunting nasty things and all sounded better than all those disturbing words coming out of her mouth gently.

"She talked more to that grave than to me. But when she was there, she looked peaceful. She looked like my little daughter. I could see her smiling, sleeping soundly". Rose suddenly looked at Sam, the gun was lying on the floor close to her feet. He glanced at his gun, but didn't dare take a step forward.

Rose was the most dangerous kind of enemy. She could go from this calm

lady to a creepy beast in a heart beat. Sam preferred the old senile lady

talking in a sweet though weird way about her psycho daughter. It was easier to deal with that.

"I don't dare leave the house. But find the tree, going to the left, always to the left. Beside this unknown grave by the tree, you'll find Liz's grave". Rose said and turned her back to Sam, not waiting for a reply.

Maybe she was even waiting for a 'thanks' and she was sure Sam would grab the gun. But all she got as she turned her back was a laugh. A laugh that sent chills down her spine and froze each old bone inside her body. A feeling she hadn't felt since… since her daughter was alive. Since Liz threatened her at the slaughter house.

Rose slowly turned back to Sam. The puppy look was gone. So was his kindness and politeness. His innocent expression and his gentle smile. All his qualities were replaced by an evil look, a mockery grin, and angry features.

His eyes were almost red, a bloodied red instead of the light eyes that provided Sam a handsome touch to his young face. His skin got wrinkled, just as wrinkled as Rose's face, stealing the dreamed youth.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You betrayed me mother". Liz spoke through Sam's body.

"How could you tell him where my body rests?" That wicked smile had always

hunted Rose's dreams. Her voice was noticeable and powerful, even through

Sam's voice. She could hear Liz's words, almost touching her skin like a

rough stone, harming her.

"Liz?" She asked astonished, with her eyes wide opened. The house was protected, this couldn't be happening.

TBC…

**I know, I know, not a lot of action in this one, but I decided to let you wonder about Dean's destiny for now. He does deserve a break right? lol and of course, after that chap, I had to make things a little lighter. But I hope you liked anyway!! Please let me know!! Many things are still about to happen!! So stay with me please!!**

**Thanks to Kim for all the help. Ohh and Kim? Joaquim is not ugly! Lol And again thanks for all of you who have been reading and being so kind to leave me a review!!**

**Have a good week everybody!!!!!!!!! See ya next chap!!**


	7. Liz x Sam

**A/N: I own nothing about Supernatural.**

**Guys Thanks so much for the patience and the waiting!!! Thanks for the reviews, they are wonderful!!!!**

**Chapter 7 – Liz x Sam**

Marie kept running as fast as her body would allow her to. The rain never made it easier, but the lightenings and thunders gave her the necessary courage to keep running. Better than dying from lightening. She shuddered at that thought and ran a little faster, just a little. 

A few more steps ahead, she passed through the last tree. "Finally!" She said with a huge smile on her face. She had made it, not exactly to the house, but she had made somewhere out of those trees. That path led to many ways into the farm, it depended on which direction you decided to follow, or got lucky by following.

She placed her hands on both her knees and hung her head low, as she caught her breath. Marie took a look around, the floor under her feet was still muddy from the rain. There was a path to the left, a place a few feet away from her to the right. None of those places looked like the house. Marie bit her lips thinking about what she wanted to do and what her tired body allowed her to do. The most logical at the moment was to check the place on her right simply because it was closer.

The sky looked pitch black above her head, that fact surely didn't inspire her to take the left and walk God knows how much longer under that weather. She had been lucky and she wasn't about to bet how much luckier she could get.

"Right it is". She whispered under her breath. Her legs started hurting from the run, she could feel her bones crying for her to sit down and give them a break.  
She took slower steps now, slow was better, and comforting for some reason, it assured her she wasn't being followed. When you ran sacred your mind got confused and tricky.

She didn't need to run; the place she decided to check was right before her nose, all she had to do was bid goodbye to that sky, colored by the mighty lightenings and pass through those doors to be safe; safe from the rain at least.

Marie opened a thin gap, just enough for her to pass through and closed the wood door behind her back. She immediately felt warmth on her skin. Not a blanket warmth, but not as cold as outside. Her blouse seemed to be glued to her body; she grabbed it and squeezed the water.

As her eyes adjusted to the new situation, not as bright as before, she felt a knot forming inside her throat. For a second, she forgot how to breathe, how to speak, and even how to move. Chills crawled her pale skin like the cold breeze on a snowy day, freezing her blood. She was just a farm girl, who wasn't used to shocking sights other than what she saw on the news. Personally it was a lot more gruesome, sad. Marie was aware of the legends about that farm; still she didn't think she would find such atrocity going on.

Her ears went deaf, the sound of the rain and the thunder stopped. "Oh my fucking God". She stuttered. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Sam felt as if he was being violated. This huge, powerful and cruel force had taken over his body. He could feel his hands moving, his feet taking baby steps toward that old lady. He wanted to scream, to stop. Liz was mocking his tries. Naïve Sam, so noble and so weak. The more he tried, the more she forced herself against his wishes.   
She could read his thoughts, he was as afraid of losing his brother, as he was afraid of becoming a monster. A murderer. Such a clear thought, he was like an open book to be read.

"How did you do this?" Rose asked apprehensively. She felt like a lab rat trapped in a dead end. The vast living room suddenly became small, tiny and claustrophobic.  
"Sam's special mom. These little tricks to keep me away…" she looked around, to the windows and the doors, observing all the hard work Rose had to transform that house in a sanctuary where Liz wouldn't be able to get in.  
"…they are shit. Sam's gift is great. It allows me to be great, beyond all your….cheap protection". She mocked. That cheap protection had kept her away time enough.

"He's so desperate mom. Sam would kill himself before killing you, he's begging me to leave you alone…and leave him alone". Liz approached the gun that still remained on the floor, unused. She picked it up and rubbed the cool steal against Sam's cheeks, as if the gun was soft like a teddy bear.

"He's afraid of becoming a monster…I almost pity him". Liz paused for a moment, allowing herself to feel what it was like to be inside real flesh and blood once again. The blood running, the heart beat, the pain. All those things were so simple, yet so precious to her now.

"He's so innocent…and he doesn't know". Liz analyzed Sam's thoughts, his fears, he had seen nasty things in his life, but saved so many people. While Liz destroyed lives, Sam and Dean saved many, still he didn't consider himself a good person. He had a young body, but such a wise soul due to all he'd been through.

Liz stared at the gun for a few seconds with a wicked smile. "I could actually have an orgasm with this body! Sam's squirming so intensely, yet so deliciously, like a warm tongue massaging me, all over me… his despair is so tangible".

Rose swallowed hard as she heard her daughter speaking through him. She sounded like a naughty poet, exactly as she sounded when she was alive, her last language development, before she died. Her diary could even become a book; if you thought of it as a fiction. She had written it so well and carefully, choosing her words with diligence. To Rose that diary would always be the most sinful thing ever written and should not be seen or read by any mind, no matter how pure or depraved this mind was.

"Liz please. You have to leave us alone. You don't belong to this world anymore child".  
Rose saw the wicked smile turning into something else. Liz was displeased.   
Rose was strongly filling her lungs, trying to get a grip.  
It seemed that not even all the air in that room was enough to satiate her lungs hunger.  
She saw fresh tears forming inside Sam's eyes even though Liz's glare was standing out.

"Leave you alone?" She asked septic. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Marie observed the man, and the pool of blood below his feet, increasing slowly by every drop that fell from his back. Swallowing hard still astonished by that sight, she approached him slowly.

"My God, my God, my God". She whispered to herself, already regretting her decision of checking the farm. "Marie, you're not Scully". She said to herself. "God, I shouldn't be here".

The man looked tired, his eyes were closed and his dirt blond hair was wet, maybe with sweat, maybe from the rain. His clothes were torn. "What the hell is going on here?" The sound of her voice sounded soothing to her ears. She needed that, to keep her cool and be helpful.

"Hey" She whispered touching his cheek gently. She was afraid that even her touch could hurt him. "Wake up". She felt the need to ask if he was alive, but Marie imagined that was a stupid question to ask. "Can you hear me? Wake up".

Dean's eyes moved a little. She let out a sigh she didn't even know she had been holding. He was alive at least.  
"Wake up. Everything is gonna be ok now". Was it really? She wasn't exactly sure, but it was a comforting thought.

"No more games…please". He mumbled, not fully awake.  
"Games?" She asked confused. Her mind was processing things slowly. Of course, if there was a pool of blood, that meant he was hurt. Marie checked his back.

"Jeez, what the fuck!" She said covering her mouth not to scare him. No wonder there was a pool of blood. Marie had to swallow her vomit. Thank God her mom talked her out of Med school, she probably would vomit every time she saw blood. She was never able to help her mom kill animals. That was the only lesson she had failed while learning how to survive with her dad.

Dean blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to make sense of his situation. He remembered the painful whip, then passing out from the pain. Struggling against his tiredness, he fought to keep his eyes opened.

That's when he realized it wasn't Liz talking to him, it was someone else.   
"Hello". Marie said in her most kind way. Dean flinched to her words anyway. First impressions weren't always the right ones. She could be just as evil as Liz.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you". She said, but understood his fear.   
"Are you a ghost too?" Liz looked so real, he couldn't tell without his EMF if she was a person or not. He had been deceived to see Liz as a gorgeous girl and not like a rotting body.

"Last time I checked I was flesh and blood". She joked to lighten up a little bit. Dean actually grinned slightly at that.  
"So, could you untie me please?" Dean asked moving his sore and bruised wrists.  
"Untie? Yeah, right" She reached the ropes. "I'm sorry, I just never saw anyone so…anyone like this before, I didn't know how to react".  
Marie felt so stupid. She had been so hypnotized and scared by his plight, she didn't even notice she had left him hung like that.  
"Untying is a good start". He said trying to joke back.  
"Your back is pretty fucked up. Excuse my language". Dean felt the ropes being removed from flesh carefully and held a moan. Damn that ghost. 

"Fucked up? That bad uh?" He imagined that she was not overreacting. "You know, you could lie if it's that bad. Say it's not so nasty or something to calm me down, that's nice too". Marie grinned with his comment.

"You're a big boy. Would a lie make you feel better?" She asked, she kept going with the conversation to distract him.  
"Maybe". He replied.  
"Ok then. Your back looks peachy keen. It's not that bad. Feel any better?". Both of them smiled.  
"Thanks".   
Marie saw the sink close to them. "I can clean this up if you want. It won't make a huge difference, but it's better than blood all over".  
"Ok, as long as you don't faint".  
"I won't faint, but let's see if you can take it". She challenged, always joking.  
"I'm Dean by the way". He said as Marie helped him walk to the sink and sit down carefully.  
"Marie". She removed his already torn shirt and watered it under the faucet.   
"So, you never saw anyone tied up before?" Dean asked, curious about who she was and what she was doing there.  
"In movies, but it's not quite the same". She passed the wet shirt gently through his back. Dean flinched at the shirt as it touched his fresh wounds. But the cool water felt good against the burning sensation of his wounds. "Sorry, I'm trying not to hurt you, but that's a little hard". Her hands were shaking a little.

"It's ok, go on". Dean had been hurt worse than that. But the cleaning up was always a bitch. "You're not a hunter then?" He wondered.   
Marie giggled. "A hunter? I'm a farm girl…I live next door, well sorta live next door".  
"Farm girl? What the hell are you doing here then? I mean I'm happy you showed up but, this place is dangerous". Even for an experienced hunter like Dean.

"I'm nosy. My mom calls me miss trouble. I saw a car stopped in front of this farm, it's yours I suppose. So, I just couldn't help myself". She explained as she kept cleaning the other wounds. 

"You saw my baby?"  
"Yes, beautiful Impala. It's a damn classic, I mean, all the cool movies, the old movies I mean, they should put an Impala, but the directors don't always have such good taste, I think it would give an extra charm to those movies". Dean was grinning to Marie, that's when she realized she was babbling. But she noticed he was entertained, just by the look in his eyes. Marie kept cleaning his wounds, as fast as she could, always worried not to hurt him. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Leave you alone? How dare you plead to me? When I had no chance to plead for my life, taken from me during my sound sleep, by my own weak mother?" Her voice went from a mere angry whispering to yelling, gradually as she spoke.

Liz threw the gun away, out of reach. "I'll never leave you alone. Never!" Liz went towards her mom, faster than Rose's old senses were able to catch her supernatural moves, even inside Sam's body. 

When she realized, her throat was being squeezed by Sam's large hands and Liz's strength.  
Sam, trapped inside his own body, like a man in a cage, could feel Rose's pulse, fast and apprehensive on the palm of his sweaty hand.

tbc… 

**Ok guys, it's been two weeks, I'm aware, but if you just knew the bad week I had! I even had a small car crash with my new car!! So I was a mess, really sorry for the delay!! But I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know!! It would really cheer me up! The reviews always do !! Have a great week you all!! See ya next chapter!! **

**And Thanks for all of those who always take the time to review and read!**

**And Kim: Thanks for the help, but I'm not a geek! lol**


	8. Promising Situation

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural**

**Chapter 8 – Promising Situations**

Marie could perfectly feel each and every of Dean's muscles as she cleaned the wounds on his bare back with his wet shirt on her hands, sliding the piece of fabric gently from one wound to another, taking her time…slowly caressing his skin. _"Naughty thoughts?_ _Get a clue Marie!! He's hurt_!" She thought as his muscles tensed in a sculptured way. He looked so calm and serene, hiding the pain so bravely. Yet she could feel his sex appeal emanating like a perfume, a sweet, teasing perfume. It couldn't be that evil, to have those thoughts, if the temptation was so great. It had been such a long time since she had the chance to appreciate that kinda view.

Dean was… well being Dean. She was not the only one enjoying the wet piece of fabric. That cool water sliding so softly through his back…was nothing like any other person that ever cleaned his wounds. Not even the nurses. She had a light touch, soft like cotton; and warm skin, so warm he could feel it even through the freezing breeze inside that place. A part of him felt guilty. Sam was somewhere and he had no idea if he was ok or not. However, he didn't rush Marie. Dean's life was always so busy, so fast. Sometimes he felt like he had no time to just stop and breathe, and figure out where he is, or what's happening to his life. Really happening. 

He felt like his days were a big blur that flashed before his eyes like a bad movie. He woke up every single time with that same tight feeling crushing his chest. Fear. He feared for his brother and himself. The battle they were into. Good old battle of good versus evil. In this case, his brother was trying to remain good and he was making sure of it.  
So yeah, now and then he wanted to stop and see something else beyond that blur, and actually feel something, breathe, put his thoughts together.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" _"Jeez, did I really just ask that?"_ She frowned after listening to her own question that popped from her mouth almost automatically. After all, he was guy, and she was only human. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _How do you feel Sam? I know that even a good boy like you, can't resist the excitement of having the destiny of someone's life in your hand. The adrenaline, the power. It's an aphrodisiac"!_ Liz's voice echoed inside Sam's head, not so childishly anymore. She sounded like a grown woman. A merciless grown woman. She was without a doubt,  
enjoying that situation.

_"No, no, no. No! It's not. I'm not a monster! I won't let you do this!"_ He said more to himself. Liz was a damn powerful ghost. He hated the fact that he no longer had control over his actions. He'd been possessed before and it hadn't been a fun ride. Sam's despair grew each second. To have someone's pulse on your hands was not so different from tearing the person apart just to hold a beating heart and watch it stop. It was a slight feeling with a rhythm against Sam's skin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marie's question brought Dean back from his deep thoughts with a smile.  
"You get straight to the point uh? I don't blame you". He replied with the best grin he could have offered that day. Dean was doing his best to hide the pain. Nothing better than a huge, spontaneous grin to say you were ok, if you weren't.

"A little cocky aren't we?" She answered back, already regretting being so straight forward. She was never able to hide her feelings let alone hold her tongue. Living in a farm was something she really liked. But the lack of options, for men of course, was the only bad side of living far from civilization.

"Hey, you asked". Dean replied joking.  
_"True"._ Marie thought, but no woman she knew would give in to a simple question. "Just making conversation. So…do you?"_ "Again? Cut off my tongue please!"_ Marie bit her lower lips.

"Do you?" Dean teased avoiding the question. What would he say? The typical lie he used on girls? No rock star would have a reason to be tied up as he was when she found him, so that lie went to the pooper. He could say he's not the kind of guy who dates; the girlfriends would have a tendency to get killed or…think he was a mad man… if he was lucky.

"I asked first". She said in a sweet, innocent way, with a naughty look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His fingers were locked around her old neck. She didn't even have power to struggle.  
A burning sensation began inside his chest. He wanted to scream, as loud as his lungs would allow. It didn't matter if that woman had been good or evil in her life. He was murdering someone, he was conscious about it and it was taking forever.

_"Stop it! Get out of me!! Get out!"_ He was shouting, Liz was laughing. Laughing in a delicious, satisfactory way, enjoying his agony.

_"Come on Sam. You're stuck while I'm here and I won't let go until this woman lets out her very last breath, so try to have fun"._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you always ask these kinda questions to people you've recently met?" Dean teased a bit more.  
"That's how you get to know people". She said offering him a smile and pressed the piece of fabric a little harder on one of his wounds making Dean wince.

"Hey". He complained. What was she doing? Asking for war or something?   
"Oops, my bad". She said as if that had actually been an accident, with some grace, and jokingly. Girls had that charm. Good for them.   
Dean got up abruptly and looked at Marie. His eyes fixed with hers. "Oops my ass. You did it on purpose".  
She gave him an innocent look. "Are you always that ungrateful to people who save your ass?"  
"Only to the ones who hurt me again right after". He replied, but couldn't hold his grin. He was still in pain, but Marie was great with distracting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam began a battle against himself. His fingers were as hard as the fingers of a dead body, they wouldn't budge.  
_"Come on"._ He thought, using all the strength he had. Liz's laugh kept echoing none stop, mocking his futile try.

"Liz". Rose's hoarse voice came out. "Please". She pleaded. Her throat was closing little by little, her pipes getting crushed in a slow torture.

_"Listen Sam, her pathetic try to save herself. I've heard those pleas for so many years. All those boys, pleading to me. And I felt like a Goddess. It was up to me if they were gonna live or not. Sometimes I made them believe they would live just to mess with their minds". _

_  
__"Just shut the fuck up!"_ Sam was focusing very hard, making a huge effort to either get slight control of his fingers or get rid of Liz, which was a very tiny possibility to achieve on his own. If Dean was hurt, then they were really screwed.

Liz, using Sam's body placed one of Rose's almost lifeless hand on Sam's chest, so she could feel his heart beat. "My heart beats through Sam's. The heart you made sure to stop years ago. Cut the 'please' crap, it's not fooling anyone".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, my brother is somewhere around here. I'd better go look for him. He's a trouble magnet". Dean replied looking for a shit to wear. Then remembered he had none. Rain, cold and no shirt. What else could go wrong that day: Better not ask, this question only brought more bad luck.

"You have a brother? Why didn't you say so? I'd have sped up a little so we could go find him!" She lectured Dean. In spite of getting in the far by mere curiosity, she was aware of the legends about the place. Dangerous legends which she didn't exactly believe, until she found Dean. .

"I can't help my bro if I'm bleeding to death. Chill. We're going now". Dean himself felt unease about taking so long, but as he had said, it's quite hard to help someone if you're dying. Besides, he didn't know if Sam was indeed in trouble or not. It was just a good guess considering their 'normal life'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose felt Sam's heartbeat and found Liz's angry look into Sam's eyes. For Liz, that bloody past wasn't water under a bridge. Rose always prayed, as ironical as that might sound, for the past not to come back to bite her in the ass. Liz's bones were underground, but her spirit was well alive in her memory and speaking through Sam. 

"Liz" She said again. This time, in a sweet way. As if she was talking to her little Liz, when she was still innocent, she was just a little girl.

_"Let her go Liz!"_ Sam shouted when he saw the expression on Rose's face. He'd seen that before. She was accepting her death, a small price to pay, for taking her daughter's life. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean opened the door that seemed to him, he had passed through a week ago, even though it had been probably just that night. The sky was still dark, but sunrise shouldn't take so long. The rain was beginning to actually scare him because it hadn't stopped or slowed down. 

"Great, I have no shirt, it's damn cold and this damn rain won't give a break". He complained feeling sorry for his fresh wounds that had been so nicely clean. Maybe the cold water would help numb the pain. Hopefully. Marie followed him not caring as much. As a farm girl she was used to walking under rain and mud. It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't the worst thing ever. Men were always such big babies.

"Dean, I gotta ask. What the hell happened to you? I mean, your brother might be just as hurt". She worried. The sight she had with Dean had been such a shock, she even forgot to ask how all that mess had happened.

"Umm… you know, you won't believe me if I tell you and I don't have time to explain or to convince you I'm not crazy". Dean said walking as fast as his body allowed him to, heading toward the house. If Sam wasn't back there then he'd go to the direction Sam had headed earlier. But not without getting a very good explanation from Rose first.

"What do you mean I won't believe you?" She grabbed Dean's arm. "Dean, you were just recovering consciousness. What happened?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's right mom. We're about to get even" Liz said also making a huge effort to keep Sam's fingers the way they were. Sam was fighting very hard. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll explain later, I promise". Dean said jerking his arm free, and kept walking fast with Marie following just as fast but not before letting out a sigh. Score for her, a mysterious guy in a dangerous farm. That was just getting better and better.

The rain fell furiously over Dean's bare chest and back, freezing him to his bones. At least it was numbing the pain a little.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hang on Rose"._ Sam said thinking he was gonna be able to take control back before it was too late. Rose was on her knees now, barely conscious. To hang someone using a hand wasn't exactly like in the movies. It took longer to kill them; it wasn't a matter of seconds. In Sam's case, it seemed to be taking a freaking eternity. He didn't know if he should be grateful for that or not.

"_You're about to feel something unique, and nothing else will compare to this". _Liz said. She was getting what she wanted, a slow, claustrophobic death to her killer. She just had waited so long for that. Sam tried to ignore the constant annoyance. He already felt guilty enough, that was pretty unique to him as well; he didn't need any other unique feelings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The house is right over there. Pick up your pace!" Dean shouted looking behind his shoulders to warn Marie as he started walking faster, almost running. His feet were sliding on the muddy floor, but that didn't keep him from going quickly. He was feeling his chest so tight, as if a knot had suddenly formed in there, making him regret the minutes he took before. He could feel something was wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_No!! Come on!!" _ Sam pleaded. _"Liz, she's … she's…let go now!" _Sam barely felt a pulse. It was too damn thin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally!" Dean said when he had the sight of the old front door. He went from walking fast to running. A quick run seemed to make him comfortable, make him believe he wouldn't be too late for whatever his guts were warning him about.

Even though they were both breathless, Dean didn't wait to catch his breath or asked if Marie needed a few seconds to do so.

"Stay behind me at all times!" Dean said as he opened old front door.

"Why? What's in there?" Marie asked. She wanted to cooperate, but getting in blindly in an old house with a strange dude was exactly what happened in scary movies, and the naïve girl always died, she wasn't feeling like playing the role of the naïve girl.

"Let's say, most rumors you must have heard about this farm, are true. I can't help anyone if I have to worry about you. I mean, you can't go all Indiana Jones in there to save the day, it's not an adventure. It's not like in the movies". Dean said seriously.

"You mean the ghost?" Marie confirmed what she had heard.

"Yeah; a sexy ghost that seduces men". Sexy for a while at least.

"A sexy ghost?" Marie made sure she really had heard that. Was he making fun of her or something?

"At first she was". Dean defended himself. "Can we talk about this later?" The situation was just a tiny bit urgent.

"Fine, but you have tons to explain later". She replied letting out a unhappy sigh.

"Fair enough".

Dean took a deep breath, got some distance and rudely kicked the door opened, getting in without hesitate, Marie followed.

Dean saw his little brother, who looked at him right away as the door was busted opened. Rose's body was pretty much limp, being held up only by Sam's hands. A gun was lying on the floor, unused. Dean's gun had been taken away. Things seemed very promising.

"Sammy?" Dean asked apprehensively, though he already knew that wasn't Sam, again.

"_Shit!!!"_ Liz's voice echoed inside Sam's mind. Sam felt his fingers opening, one by one, like magic, letting Rose fragile body fall on the floor. He wasn't sure if there was any breathe left inside her, but he wanted to believe there was.

"_Dean, thank God!"_ Sam thought with relief.

"That's your brother?" Marie asked confused and a little afraid. It didn't seem to her like he was exactly in any danger.

"Guess again sweetheart". She said through him, answering the strange girl's question with a wicked smile.

"And you". She said pointing Dean. "You were supposed to be in the slaughter house, waiting for me". She said with a naughty look. Not the naughty Dean liked.

"Dean?" Marie insisted.

"That's not exactly Sam". Dean said analyzing the situation. A gun on the floor, a probable dead woman who'd no longer able to answer questions and his bro possessed once again. Oh and an innocent girl to protect standing behind him. Odds weren't good.

"Don't be so sure Dean, it's nice to be flesh and blood again, after so many years". Possessing wasn't exactly specific for demons. Liz was one powerful ghost.

"Get your dead ass out my brother Liz". Dean's voice could come out quite threatening when the subject was Sam. Marie sensed just how serious the situation was. She wasn't sure if she was understanding what was happening, but she could feel in her guts, that wouldn't be piece of cake. And even more, that she should have gone home and watched a movie after all.

"Or what?" Liz defied.

TBC…

**Ok guys, I own you more than a thousand apologies!!!!!!!! It's been forever since the last time I updated. So ashamed!!! And yes I have an excuse!! As always !!**

**College, work and lots of tests to study!!!!!!!!! That's fair right?**

**I really hope this chapter was worth the wait! You guys are always great with the reviews!! It's because of that I find time to write!! Even if it takes me forever.**

**So please, I beg, leave a review, let me know if you're still with me. And again, sorry for the long wait!!!**

**Have a good week you all!!**

**Kim: Thanks again!**

**And Michele, thanks for the help with the title.**


	9. Low Blow

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural**

**Ok guys, I'm trying not to take a month to update, so here is chapter nine. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!! Please!!**

**Chapter 9 – A low blow**

Liz caught Dean's glance, his apprehensive eyes, glancing to the gun on the floor from second to second. Marie stood behind Dean, she felt how tense things were, but she had promised not to be an extra problem for him to worry about. He didn't need any at the moment.

Maybe he could try some brother connection? Some secretive plea?  
"Sam, things are pretty shitty out here, so I'd appreciate some help". Dean said out loud for his brother, hoping he would be able to hear him. It hadn't been the first time that Sam was possessed. Each time that happened, Dean had gotten quite hurt. First time wasn't indeed possession, but Dr. Ellicot had done some serious damage, playing with Sam's angriness, his fragile psyche, and Dean ended up being shot by a rock salt bullet, which had hurt like hell. Then a real bullet close to his shoulder shot by Meg possessing his little brother. That had hurt a lot more. 

Dean had woken up from time to time in the middle of the night and stared at his brother, who rarely got a good night of sleep, wondering if Sam could actually hate him some day, wondering how his little Sammy could become a monster. That was his little brother, who liked to eat Lucky Charms. All that innocence was gone. Now his little Sammy was possessed yet again. And Dean was there, willing to get hurt for his bro, one more time.

It was a mystery if Sam had any control over the situation or not, if his request for help would do him any good, but he had to try.

Liz let out a laugh, her most mocking laugh. Sam was acquainted with it and tired of hearing it. Not all things quite made sense for Sam. He had heard his brother coming into the room, and felt his own fingers slowly letting go of Rose's throat; however he couldn't get all the moments, get what was happening all the time. No matter how hard he focused, no matter how much he wanted to regain the control he couldn't get all the details of what was going on. His mind was trapped in a dense mist created by Liz, with which little information could get through. That was how it sucked being possessed. Too much for one single body.

"Sam apologizes Dean, and he sends his regards. You're on your own this time". Liz said with satisfaction taking a step closer to the gun. Dean swallowed hard. Good timing to forget Latin. All he needed were a few words to get his Sammy back. 

Dean knew he had to find a way to get things under his control, and that wouldn't be piece of cake. He needed a distraction, a practical idea to help himself and Sam without getting hurt, preferably. Those were the times he missed his father. He missed having an older person responsible for him, to guide when needed, to call when he was afraid of some awkward job. Bobby was a great help, but he wasn't John Winchester. This was no time to cry over spilt milk. John wasn't showing up, neither was Bobby.

"Can I please check if Rose is dead or not? For Sam?" Dean asked, with his most pleading voice. He could play naïve when he wanted. A little lost boy who needed guidance and help. He didn't have the puppy look, but he had the whole helpless boy expression sculptured on his face. .

"Why? Will that appease your mind?" She asked, her questions always seemed to come out with disdain.  
"No, it'll appease Sam's mind. You just used him to kill someone. That's pretty personal". Dean saw a smirk forming on his brother's face. Damn smirk, it didn't belong to Sam, not his Sammy. Not the little brother he raised. Sam's smirk was tender, not wicked. 

"If you try anything, I mean anything, your brother will pay, you hear me?" She wasn't asking, she was confirming that he understood the rules. The gun was still there, Liz was closer at the moment, one more step and she could reach the gun twice as quicker. Dean nodded, confirming he was aware of his limitations.

He turned to Marie, she could see in his eyes he was up to something. She wasn't sure that was a good thing, after all, she reminded herself once again that she was just a farm girl, courageous, but nonetheless, a girl with little training to survive in the woods. Dean's eyes fixed with hers. She had never seen that look before. She'd see that look in a firefighter who was about to enter a burning building to rescue a child, not knowing if he'd succeed or not. That was his look, and it was damn scary, because he'd be counting on her to rescue that child from the flames.

"Run to the slaughter house where Liz took my things from me, find a journal and a gun and hurry back". Dean whispered quickly to Marie then winked. He was gonna create the distraction.  
Luck for him, the journal was as important as his phone and Impala keys. He took that journal everywhere. If Marie found the gun too, that would be just peachy. Dean had been in some pretty nasty situations before, but it'd have been a lot handy if he had remembered to look for his things while in the slaughter house. Sam was a bigger concern though. Dean usually thought how to get to his brother, how to help was another story.

She nodded and waited for Dean to give her the right time to run from the living room.

Dean took a deep breath and gave his back to Marie.  
"Today Dean". Liz said impatient by his little secret moment with the strange girl.

He started walking very slowly, one step after the another, slightly approaching the gun, however making Liz think he was approaching Rose. "She's dead, what's the rush for?" Dean asked getting all the attention for himself.

"Don't test my patience". Liz said. Her eyes followed Dean's every move like an eagle.  
Dean measured his steps and his chances. He felt his heart accelerate. Since he was a kid, Dean had to learn how to think fast and make the right decision, how to be audacious. Fear was good, but some moments he had to be fearless. Some of these decisions were pretty much like one of Marie's movies. It would only take a second to happen, then Dean would close his eyes, wait and open them again to see if everyone was still alive, if he had made the right choice. He began to enjoy that sort of adrenaline through the years, this adrenaline started to be a part of him.

He stopped between Marie and the gun and looked behind his shoulder. "Go". He mouthed to Marie. Then quickly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again, and lunged for the gun, he landed on all four beside it. He reached out, only inches away from the cool metal until Liz stomped down on Dean's hand. He swallowed back a scream and cursed, "Son of a bitch." It may have been a girl taking action, but it was still Sam's tall heavy body. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marie took the moment and ran to the door as quickly as she could. She had also felt that adrenaline. It was one of Dean's moments. No time to think, no time to accept to help or not. Her answer had silently been yes, weather she wanted to be a part of this or not. Some choices are made for you and you just have to embrace it and get it done. Adrenaline: saint medication for the weak, saint energetic for the poor, saint adventure for the bored. Yes, that was the holy ingredient to keep people going, even when their bodies were worn out, even when fear had taken over, even when you couldn't swim but had to dive in a lake.

She grabbed the door handle and opened it without hesitation. One step and she was again under that black sky, getting wet by the freezing unstoppable rain, sliding through the muddy floor, running for that journal as if she were running for her life.   
Directions didn't really matter, she was following Dean to the house, but she couldn't come back and ask Dean if they had just walked one direction, if they had turned somewhere. She had been tense, and hadn't paid attention. 

Instincts, she followed her instincts guided by the holy ingredient. Go straight forward she repeated to herself without noticing it. The building was already on fire and Dean was already there, she had to get back fast. He had mentioned a gun. Marie hated guns. Someone always got shot or dead when a gun was involved in a fight. Another choice she didn't have. The gun was necessary, she needed to find a journal, for some reason she didn't have time to ask, it was important, as was the gun. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His fingertips brushed the hard roughness of the gun but it was no use, Sam's weight on his hand was crushing it into the floor. Dean raised one leg in his crouching position and swung it in a quick blur of speed into the back of Sam's knee, knocking Liz to the floor. Liz sat up and reached for the gun, Dean had only a moment to get it out of her way. He kicked it full force, sending it rolling under the couch. Liz watched it roll away giving Dean the chance to throw a punch into the left side of Sam's face. The force of his punch sent Liz back to the floor. "Sorry Sammy." He apologized as he climbed on top of his little brothers body and threw another punch. Liz blocked the punch, used Sam's long legs to her advantage. She bent his legs up, squeezed his knees around Dean's sides and pulled back at the same time she pushed her upper body off the floor. Dean all of a sudden found himself on the floor with Sam on top of him. She grabbed his shirt and lifted him up to her face.

"You just screwed things up for Sammy." She growled. Dean grabbed onto Sam's shirt the same way Liz grabbed his and pulled him closer, head butting him hard enough to make Liz scream and roll off him. "His names Sam." Dean rolled onto his stomach, pushed himself up on all four and wiped a speck of blood off his face. Liz stood in the middle of the room, holding Sam's face. His nose was bleeding like the Niagara falls. She lowered her hands red with blood and licked her palm, "Mm, he almost taste as good as you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Marie, don't be such a chicken". She said, embracing herself to run faster and get some slight warmth. "You can do this!" She repeated it like a mantra. She had to do that.

Marie ran without stopping, not even to catch her breath, until she reached the slaughter house. Instincts. She ran straight forward, until she saw the old door, the door she gone through a few hours ago, and found a strange guy, funny and cocky but strange nonetheless. Now she was running back there because of him, and he was still a stranger.

She stopped for just a moment, placed her hands on her knees, and breathed a little bit. Her lungs yearned for air.  
With one strong push she got the door opened. Dean's blood remained on the floor as a pool of blood, untouched on that spot. The hook where his hands had been tied to, and his torn bloodied shirt by the sink. All untouched. She felt nauseated. Now that she had time to really analyze the place. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean stood up and realized the couch was behind him. Liz noticed as well and took a step closer, walking up to him faster and faster. Dean stood his ground waiting for Liz to come to him. When she was close enough she threw her right hand at Dean's face, throwing her body into it so hard that she stumbled with the weight of Sam's body. Dean side stepped out of the way, causing her to lose complete control of her balance. She fell with her upper body on the couch, kneeling beside it.  
"Just because you got my brothers body doesn't mean you can fight." He chastised. She reached her hand under the couch and he kicked hard into the small gap between Sam's stomach and the cushions . Her body jerked back with the power of his kick but she held onto the couch with both hands. She refused to let him get her away from the gun and in the long run, Sam was the one who would have to suffer with the pain. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No puking now. Be a girl Marie, be a girl!". She stepped inside and decided to ignore the horrible smell coming from the blood, not only Dean's, but that was a slaughter house, and the blood smell was strong as hell in there.

The place was quite simpleton, there wasn't much to look for. She went to the back of the place, where there were more hooks hung from the ceiling, some old fridges that looked like those morgue little drawers and another sink.  
She looked at the little fridge. Why did her guts tell her Dean's things were in that stupid little thing? She had never been to a morgue, but she'd seen in movies.

"No dead body will pop out, this isn't a movie, get a fucking grip!" She kept talking to herself as she approached the small door. Her hands finally started shaking with all the pressure upon her. "Calm down!" She ordered and started reaching out for the small door knob.

"One… two…just one fast pull". She said and squeezed her eyes shut. She'd sure laugh about it later, that childish attitude, if no psycho dead body came out of that small fridge.  
"Three!!" she yelled and got the door opened. She got her eyes opened. No psycho dead body, just a gun and what seemed to be a very old journal. "Thank you God! I owe You one!" She grabbed the gun and the journal fast and rushed out of that place. Ignoring the gross vomit taste in the back of her throat, the blood and all the other nasty, sadistic things in there.  
She ran out of there like a child runs from school in the end of the day. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He kicked again and again with each attempt she made to grab for the gun until Marie's voice found his ears.

"Dean! I did it!! I found it!! I found it!! The gun too!! I did it!!" Marie shouted not hiding her joy, completely forgetting the bigger picture. She shouted like a child who had found the treasure on a treasure hunt game. 

Dean turned his head to face her, a small glimpse that turned out to be a bad move on his part. Liz may not know how to fight the way Sam usually did, but she knew how to fight like a girl. She swung her leg up between his parted legs and he dropped to his knees like a bag of rocks. The blow to his genitals stole his breath and sent his heart beat thundering in his ears. Marie mad an "Oooo" sound from across the room.

Liz reached under the couch again and pulled out the gun. Dean forced himself to move on her, throwing his weight on top of her. She raised the gun but Dean grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the floor, the gun still held firmly between her hand. His other hand went to her throat and pushed down with all his upper body strength to keep her there. He sat on her stomach, using all his weight possible. He regretted having to sit, his balls were still throbbing and ached for some aid, anything that would take the pain away and sitting was not helping.

"Open the journal, look for an exorcism, its in latin, and place it on the floor near me!! " Dean said through gritted teeth again. Being kicked in the nuts hurt like hell!! Maybe hell itself wasn't that painful.

"Exorcism??" She shouted back with her eyes wide opened. What was he gonna ask next: A bloody priest? She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for some explanation while Dean was using all his strength to hold Liz.

"Take your time!" He shouted angrily. Marie let out a sigh and started going as fast as she could through the pages.  
"You think that old school trick will work on me??" Liz mocked struggling to escape Dean's grip.

"Yes, it's John Winchester's special exorcism, for bitches like you!" Dean said ignoring Liz's continual mocking.  
"Daddy's journal? How very cute!" Dean hardened his grip on her.  
"Here! Is this the one?" Marie approached Dean with the journal. Dean didn't even need to check, he saw the first word and knew that was the one. He nodded and Marie placed it near him.

"Step back Marie!" He ordered then looked at his possessed brother with his most wicked smile. "I'll see you outside for the finale". Dean said and started reading the words.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio..." He said out loud.

"Arghh, you little bastard!". Liz shouted, her voice filled with rage. Old school worked after all. Marie got scared by how angry Sam's voice was coming out. Demonic like.

"infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!!" Dean didn't stop, but before he could finish the spell, Liz, sensing it was hopeless to fight back, left Sam's body. Another day, another battle. That was a powerful exorcism even for her. 

"This isn't over!!" She threatened and was automatically expelled from the protected room. Without Sam's body she couldn't stay inside the house, and her ghost form was weak by all the effort she needed until that moment.

Dean let go of his book with a heavy sigh and released his brother. He didn't so much as kneel beside his brother but collapse into a hunched over position. His hands cupped himself between his legs and he squeezed his eyes shut, "Fucking hell, it hurts." He complained through gritted teeth, giving himself the condolences for his... nuts.

TBC…

**Alright, that's it for chapter 9! I wanna thank you all for the reviews you've been writing, they mean the WORLD to me!! Keep reviewing.**

**I'll try to update soon, no promises though. I still have a bunch of tests to study and due to a new job (which I'm very happy about) I'll have to work night and day for a while, plus college so… I'll do my best to write on the weekend. **

**Please REVIEW!! Let me know you're still with me.**

**Big thanks to Kim, I couldn't have done the fight scene without her, not my specialty. Thanks Kim!!! **

**Have a good week you all!!!**

**Lil. **


	10. Never walk alone

**A/N: In my deepest dream I wish to own Dean, but unfortunately I don't own him and I don't own Sam or Supernatural… bummer. **

**Guys, I'm ****so so so so so so so … so so so**** sorry!! I know, it's been a month since my last update!! I'm aware, but I had a huge block and I was damn busy. So I hope you're all still with me and I hope this chapter make up for the wait. **

**Chapter 10 – Never walk alone**

Marie ran and kneeled beside Dean who was breathing as deep and heavy as a pregnant woman about to give birth. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was making some effort… a big effort actually to ignore the pain.  
"Dean, are you ok?" Marie asked holding her laugh, trying not to look mean. Just because it wasn't funny for Dean didn't mean it couldn't be funny for her, a cheerful person who liked to see the silver line in everything, even when someone was kicked in the nuts by his own possessed brother. And yeah, she knew that was a stupid question, no man in that…condition could be ok. It didn't hurt to ask.

Dean gave her a killing look that said it all, he wasn't ok, he was in pain and he'd sure need a couple more minutes, you didn't need to know someone for too long to recognize that look. "Just check on Sam". He said. That was not the moment to be getting all the attention. The recovery of such a blow was a delicate thing. Marie grinned getting his hint. There are times when you simply don't bother a man, just like after sex, when they tended to get sleepy. "Gotcha" She said and got up to check on Sam.

He was still on the floor, surely confused about what had happened. Sam was feeling like crap. His entire body hurt, even his bones seemed to hurt. Last time he had been possessed, Bobby needed to burn his arm and that bothered him for a few days, but it had hurt a lot at the moment the demon left his body. Coming back to reality after being possessed felt similar to what a lost child in a crowded amusement park felt. All he needed was something to focus.

"Hey there, are you with us?" She asked kneeling beside him. Sam was looking around, having flashes of the last thing he remembered, it was all kinda blurred and he could recall very little from his possessed hours. This time though, he knew something had happened and he hadn't had the control over the situation once again.

"Dean?" He asked frowning, hoping he hadn't done anything terrible . His eyes first searched the room for his brother.  
"I'm fine Sam". Dean assured getting slowly to his feet. Sam eyed his brother from head to toe. He actually dreaded the day Dean wouldn't say he was fine.  
"Liz?" Sam wondered about the spirit formerly possessing him. .  
"Expelled from the house". Which didn't mean things were over, unfortunately.

"Are you ok?" Dean's concern was endless. Even when he was the one who got his butt kicked.

"I feel as if someone kicked my ass". He said observing as some fresh bruises started appearing on his skin.  
"Well, Dean kicked your ass, he had to, but don't you worry, you already gave him a hell of a pay back". Just then, Sam noticed the strange girl beside him, and saw his brother's expression. "I hurt you again". Sam said disappointed with himself, at least he hadn't shot his brother this time, that was something.  
"It's nothing". Dean tried to put up a macho man face. Like hell that was nothing. He was just trying to keep Sam from feeling even more guilty.

"I'm Marie by the way". Marie said offering a hand to help him up.

Sam ignored, other images came to his mind like a bad movie. He remembered his strong fingers around Rose's neck, and Dean coming into the room. That had been pretty much it. He had no recollection of fighting Dean or anything like that and he was glad Dean was well skilled when it came to fighting.

"Oh my God. Rose." He said getting to his feet without Marie's help, putting aside his own pain to check on the old lady. He ran to Rose's side. Marie looked at him astonished. "Sure, ignore me, no need to say thanks or anything". She said following Sam to the body on the floor.

Sam kneeled beside Rose and placed his fingers on Rose's wrists.  
Dean saw his brother's face, the concern and the fear of having killed yet another person. In Dean's point of view, Rose could have been a senile woman, maybe crazy, maybe psychotic. If her heart held any kind of goodness, legitimate goodness, he wasn't able to tell. However, his brother's innocence, already so damaged, perhaps couldn't take the blame for taking her life. With lots and lots of difficulties, Dean walked very slowly and carefully near his brother.

"Sam?" He asked. It was double question. He wanted to know if Sam was ok and if the old creepy woman was ok as well. Not that he really gave a damn about her, but Sam gave a damn, and that was what concerned Dean. Sam hung his head low and let out a sigh.

"She's dead. She's dead!" Sam said using a cold tone of voice. Marie felt awkward. They had done all they could. Dean had tried his best, but sometimes things don't go as it's expected. If Dean had been the one possessed, this death would have been just one more job that went wrong, something he had no control over. Sad but inevitable due to the circumstances. After losing so many people, Dean was glad about the ones he had saved, and was glad about being able to keep his brother alive and safe.

"We can't save them all Sammy". Dean said in an apologetic way.  
"I'm sick and tired of this Dean. These bastards keep using me and my shining against me and… she… this is just... I can't take it anymore. I don't wanna kill anyone else".  
"You didn't". Did Dean's words really matter in that case? Could they make his little brother feel any better? Feel a little more comfortable? He had to try.

"That already happened before?" Marie asked. She had blindly helped the boys and had no time for questions. But the conversation was getting way too odd to keep quiet.  
"We need to find the bones and send Liz away. I don't want her playing around anymore. She's gonna recover soon and she liked being inside of me. I felt it, she'll try again if we don't find that grave". 

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me". Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Sam understood what it was like when he wanted answers and his dad got angry about it. Sometimes you just had to get the job done.

"Don't you get it? A person is dead! We gotta put an end to this before someone else dies!! The next could be anyone of us!" Sam shouted, surprising Marie.  
"It wasn't your fault Sam! Don't do this to yourself". Dean told him off. Sam had a martyr inside himself. If he had an evil side ready to blossom, he also had a noble side, ready to get sacrificed, mainly when his guilt devoured him little by little every single night. There was no point in arguing. Sam knew that if he kept blaming himself it would only piss Dean off and scare the strange girl even more.

"We'll explain everything later Marie, but now we need to find a grave and burn the bones. Sam's right, she'll try again if we give her time to recover and you have to come along. It's too dangerous for you to stay alone".

"Where did you find her?" Sam asked trying to get filled in.  
"As a mater of fact, I found him. I saved your brother". She bragged. Dean rolled his eyes, but what was he gonna say? She had saved his ass.  
"Bigger picture here. This place is huge and we have a grave to find". Marie could brag about it later, preferably after Dean had thought about a few lines to say back.

"Rose mentioned something about a mango tree; she said there are two graves near one. A tomb she doesn't know and Liz's".  
"Yeah, a mango tree, in a farm full of trees that'll be easy to find". Marie said crossing her arms in front of her chest, waiting for a bright idea.  
Sam glanced at Dean. "Yeah, she's even more sarcastic than me if that's possible, get used to it". He answered Sam's silent question.

Their bright ideas were hardly that bright. They were usually last minute plan B when Plan A failed. Good for them, Sam and Dean hunting together worked as perfect as a rehearsed choreography. Perfect synchrony as they watched over each other's shoulder.

"She sorta explained where this tree is. We should go". Sam said heading to the door.  
Marie looked undecided about what to do. She glanced at Rose's cold body on the floor. The violent marks around her neck and glanced at Sam. Not all adventures were worth it.  
Sam could read her eyes. She was frightened and he didn't blame her. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you. And if something bad happens…Dean will protect you. He always does". Sam assured her in a soothing voice trying his best to look harmless.  
"It's ok Marie. We won't give Liz a chance to possess anyone else. You have to trust us"

Trust was hard to earn and easy to lose. Desperate situations called for immediate trusting. It was probably was better than staying alone with a dead woman.  
"Ok". She agreed a little uncertain.

"The guns". Dean remembered, grabbing both guns from the floor, the one that had been there the whole time and the other one Marie had found.  
"You had the rock salt one Sam". He said analyzing the bullets. Dean handed the gun back to his brother.

"Your gun is useless then. You take it". Sam said. The normal bullets in Dean's gun wouldn't do much if they had to fight Liz again.  
"I'm older and I'm telling you to take it". Dean said in a firm tone. Sam rolled his eyes but took the gun. Dean sure loved his silly house rules. He always used that as an excuse to get Sam to do what he wanted with some humor. Time was running short and Sam knew arguing with Dean now would just waste precious time they didn't have.   
"You don't get to use that excuse for the next five gigs". Sam said as he placed the gun at the back of his pants.  
"I'll always be older, it's not an excuse". Dean said. Of course he would use that, as long as they hunted together.

"I'll just grab what we need in the kitchen. Be right back". Sam said leaving the room. Good thing about being unprepared in a house was, they could find salt and matches to burn the bones easily.

"Grab what you need?" Marie asked curious.  
"No salt, no barbecue". Dean replied with a 'that's regular stuff' look. Marie decided not to ask anymore. Ignorance could be a blessing sometimes. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Once again, they adventured themselves under the dismal sky and thick rain. The place seemed to be cursed by Liz's rage.

Sam took the directions Rose had said, keeping a steady rhythm, letting the water fall over his head and shoulders in a soothing way, as if that water could wash the blood on his hands, the heaviness in his chest, the guilty in his mind. He tried to focus on the job, and deal with his inner issue later.  
Dean and Marie followed a few steps behind Sam. Dean watched his little brother like a hawk.

"Is he ok?" She asked. Sam's ashamed look had made Marie feel uneasy. Both of them had such burden to carry.  
"I doubt it". Dean replied.

They kept walking in silence, only hearing their own steps and water hitting the floor, each one of them pondering about their thoughts, their lives. So many times they realized how short life can be, how fragile, one minute you were alive and well, the next you could be six feet under, it was too precious, too mysterious and too good to be wasted.  
Sam watched for the trees as they entered an open space that could have been a pasture years ago. There were fewer trees as they went deeper. 

"I think we're getting closer". Sam said trusting his instincts.   
"Good. I'm freezing". Marie said embracing herself. She hated being wet.   
"I can help with that". Dean said trying to break the bad tension.   
"Wow, you really do that all the time. I thought it was just that moment at the slaughter house but…"

Marie's comment was harshly cut by a strangled half scream. Dean's smile faded as he looked back to see Marie thrown on the floor. Her back was touching the slimy dirt and there was a whip around her neck which she was trying to hold not to get choked on.  
Liz was a few feet away holding the whip firmly, displaying a wicked grin. Things had happened so fast. Dean didn't even see when Liz appeared behind them, lacing Marie's neck with the whip like a snake grabbing a prey, sending her violently to the floor.

"Marie!" Dean shouted running to her side, helping her hold the whip. Sam heard his brothers scream and turned around to see what was happening.  
"Dean…help me". She croaked. Despair began to take over as her wind pipe was being crushed. The melancholy of feeling your life being taken from you slowly. Marie had never been face to face with death, and her lungs never screamed so much for air.  
"No! No!!!" Sam yelled. Not again. Chocking Rose to death had been enough. He had promised she was not gonna be harmed. No one else was supposed to die that day, or night. The sky was constantly to dark to tell the difference. He began to run toward his brother and Liz. 

"No Sam! Go finish the job!" Dean shouted as he saw his brother running toward them. Liz wouldn't stop until her bones were on fire. She'd keep trying to slow them down, or kill someone else. Sam was the only one who knew how to get to her grave.  
"Keep going!" Dean yelled with anxiety.  
Sam stopped so abruptly that he skidded on the mud. For a second he was as petrified as a statue. Indecision. What should he do? What was the right decision? Liz's unmerciful attitudes disgusted him. The smirk on her lips. His body would shiver just by remembering such evil power, her thirst for revenge inside him.

"Sam!" Dean shouted bringing him back to reality. Marie was choking and that was not the time to zone out. "You gotta finish the job. Its ok, go!" Dean assured not exactly one hundred percent sure. Sam just needed a word to know he could give them his back and run to the grave. Even in the worst situation, when someone said things would turn out Ok, it seemed to have an impact, a relaxing impact. You had an extra hope that you could solve whatever problem there was.

Sam nodded his head and took off running as fast as he could.  
Dean let out a sigh, he didn't like the idea of letting Sam do this alone, mainly because he was the one who had been possessed, but right now he had Marie's life in his hands. Using a big part of his strength, he held the whip firmly with his fingers, trying to give Marie some space to breath.

"Liz, let her go! Take me!" Dean shouted. Marie's desperation was also taking over him. He couldn't fight Liz and couldn't let go of the whip. Marie had some tears streaming down her eyes. She was pleading for Dean's aid.  
"How noble Dean. But you already belong to me". She said full of herself, making Dean wonder.

"Don't …let her….kill me". Marie said with difficulty, trying to glance at Liz. She could see the ghost as it really looked. Like an ectoplasm rotting body, full of disgusting infected wounds in a dirty torn dress. She looked like a doll from scary movies.

"Don't waste your breath. He's mine". Liz said to Marie as she pulled the whip a little tighter. Death had advantages, having a supernatural power or influence wasn'tt everyone's privilege. She was having her fun with it.

"Dean!" Marie let out as she grabbed Dean's collar tightly. Not even Dean's effort was enough. "Help!". She said sucking in air, the little air that would pass through. If there was one thing she was always afraid of, it was to die like that or similar ways. Under the water, or suffocated in any other way. The inability to take a deep breath as your lungs run slowly out of air.

"Help". She repeated. Dean felt her fingers gripping his collar in the same way a child grab to his parents not to get lost.  
"Dean….Dean" . She said pulling the piece of fabric she had grabbed strongly from his shirt as if that would help her breath a little more.  
"Marie". Dean said swallowing hard. He couldn't remember being so close to someone who needed help, someone begging him to be able to breath, pulling him closer as if he was a hero. And there wasn't much he could do about it. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Sam ran, as much as his long legs were able to go. Paying attention to every tree and every possible stone or something similar to a grave.  
He had gone straight forward, following a steady direction, trying to be as faithful as possible to Rose's description.

"Come on!" He shouted taking a look all around him. He saw meters and meters of high grass, bushes and more bushes.  
Taking a deep breath he continued running. His sore and weak body was begging for him to stop, but her ignored those requests, pushing himself beyond his limits, as he and Dean had done before so many times. Saving lives was all about that, going beyond your limits, hoping that the adrenaline will be enough to make you keep going until the job is done, until people are safe.

His breathing was heavy and loud, louder than the rain perhaps. He needed to inhale a lot more to support his lungs as he demanded himself to take one step, than another and so on.

"Mango tree". He said one more time, observing an abundant tree a few meters ahead of him. "Please be it, please be it". He repeated to himself taking an extra courage to run a bit more. Just a little more he hoped, and that whole nightmare could come to an end.  
As he was slowly approaching the tree, he was able to notice the top of two suspicious stones, almost concealed by the bushes and grass around it.

"Thank God!" He said jocosely with an actual semi-smile formed on his lips. If that would save Marie and give a hand to his brother, than the job would have at least been worth it. With his strengths renewed he got to the graves, located practically below the big, old mango tree. The tree seemed to be the only thing alive in that place. It still had many green leaves and there were some fruits on the floor. The only color in miles of brown landscape.

Sam bent over and read the epitaph. "Loving daughter, rest in peace". Sam scoffed at that. A loving daughter and a loving family, that had to be a joke.  
He looked at his hands and to the ground. If you didn't have a shovel, you could always do things old school, just like kids playing in a sand box, digging and playing with their hands.

"I hate this". He said getting to his knees next to the grave, pulling out the grass to reach the dirt. It was time to dig a chick. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"I've already tasted you, in all the ways I wanted. You're a used toy Dean, we're already connected by blood, you're mine and you have nothing else to offer". Liz said in a disgusting way, still holding the whip firmly. Marie's hands wouldn't let go of Dean's collar.

"I do have an offer!" He said hitting a dead end. He hated last resources, but Marie's eyes were more of an incentive to a stupid decision than his fear of the consequences for the stupid decisions. Making deals with evil bastards seemed to be a curse in the Winchester's family.

"Is that so my puppet? What is it?" She waited anxious for his reply. It was a victory.  
"You waited so long…for a man…" The words came out painfully and got confused on his lips. "A man to…be with you willingly. That's why you kill them right? They never wanna stay with you".

A satisfied smirk came to view in Liz's face. Dean swallowed hard again and gave Marie a comfortable look before he finished his thought, a look saying that she could relax, he would save her no matter what. That moment, Dean got Marie's trust completely, her eyes fixed with him. She was thanking him for the huge decision he was about to make.  
Dean nodded his head to her and looked back to Liz.  
"I'm here. I'll stay with you. But you have to let her go". He concluded his stupid idea, hoping of course, Sam would burn her bones and he wouldn't have to actually keep his part of the deal…hopefully. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

With his hands hurt, a few bruises opened, some blood shed, Sam dug her grave fiercely and non-stop. Luckily for him, the grave was home dug and wasn't as deep as it usually was in a regular cemetery. His clothes and his face were dirty and the rain had served for purpose, making the dirt softer to dig.

"A little deeper". He kept removing the dirt and tossing it aside. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Why would you do that?" Liz asked loosening the whip a little.  
"Does it matter? You got what you wanted. I'm all yours. Just please, let her go now". Dean almost pleaded. He was also tired, exhausted and he wanted to put an end to all this mess. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

A few more handfulls of dirt removed and Sam reached a wooden base.   
"Finally". Sam said as he touched the quite, rotten wooden coffin. He got the salt and the other things ready.

"Time to leave us alone bitch". He said as he opened the big box. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"You're a persuasive man Dean, I like your deal, after all I never had a volunteer slave, one alive anyway. But for all this time, I need more than just one man I've already played with". She said disappearing out of the blue, just as she came, she vanished letting go of the whip that fell on the floor no longer harmful anymore. 

"Where the hell?" Dean wondered worried. That had not been what he expected. Marie was still grabbing his collar, not so desperate anymore.

He removed the whip from around Marie's neck. She took a very deep breath, inhaling as much air as she could. That felt so good, it was such a relief. She wasn't gonna die after all. Being able to breath was never all that delicious.  
"Are you ok?" He asked checking her neck.

"I'll live" She said rubbing her sore neck. "Is this over? Is she gone?" That was the first question that came to her mind after all the fear she felt. Liz was getting on her nerves and all she wanted was to go home and forget all this ever happened.

Dean let out a sigh as he put the pieces together. How dumb had he been? 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Where the hell??" Sam asked as he glared at the inside of the coffin. 

"Surprise surprise Sam". Liz said showing up behind him. "You seem disappointed. Didn't find what you were looking for?" She mocked him as he looked incredulous into the empty coffin. There were no bones to be burned inside that grave. The coffin was almost clean. Not as new as it used to be, but not even a single evidence that there ever was a body decomposing inside. Not even the regular putridity smell.

"Shit!" He said fast, reaching for his gun. It had all been a set up.  
"Not so fast". She said using her supernatural ability to steal the gun from him. One second he was aiming it, the other Liz was aiming it to Sam's chest. He looked at his empty hand aware that he was in serious shit. He hated when the bastards cheated like that. Sam put his hands out showing a surrender gesture.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Play nice and I'll promise to be gentle". She said getting face to face with him.  
"Those are rock salt bullets" Sam said trying to hide his fear, insinuating she couldn't kill him with the gun.  
"You did come prepared". Liz saw the salt on the floor, some matches and a fluid. "Pity you won't be able to use any of those". 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"This isn't over. She went after Sam!". Dean said cursing himself as he helped her stand up.

"What do you mean? She disappeared! Wasn't that supposed to happen?" Marie questioned. After all Dean had made an offer which she was very grateful for, it saved her life. However she didn't want anyone getting sacrificed because of her. If she was leaving that farm, the boys would have to leave with her.

"That's not how it happens when we burn the bones. It's different". Instead of them distracting her so Sam could get to the bones, she had distracted them to get Sam alone.

"Dean, I know this isn't very helpful right now but, no one ever offered themselves to a dead chick for me. It was a stupid idea, but thank you for doing it. It was beautiful". She said offering the same look she had offered before, he had her trust completely and her gratitude as well.  
"I was hoping you'd say heroic but beautiful is just as good". He joked back. "Don't take me wrong, but I really don't wanna spend my after life with that bitch, we'd better go find Sam". He said grabbing her hand. "Let's go". 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"I always get what I want Sam. You and your brother gave me problems enough. I'll have both of you, dead or alive". She aimed the gun to his right leg. The barrel of the gun was quite close to Sam's leg.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. His heart accelerated and his mind begged for Dean to show up.

"I'll see you soon". She said pulling the trigger. The rock salt bullet hit Sam's leg like a razor, passing through his jeans and perforating his skin, opening a big hole. The salt hit his flesh burning it like acid.

"Arghhh!!" Sam let out a scream falling on his knees unable to support himself up. "Jesus!" He said placing his hand over the wound putting pressure on it.  
"What the hell do you want??!" He asked furious.

"You know what I want". She approached him and grabbed him by his shoulder lifting him up. Her eyes looking deep inside his.  
"You won't get what you want". He said through greeted teeth.  
"I already did" Without hesitation she threw him inside the coffin. 

"Liz??!" Sam asked really frightened. He could feel his heart beat in his throat. "Liz, don't!".  
"Take a nap Sam". She said closing the coffin rudely, locking it. 

"Liz!! Noo!! Noo!! Let me out!!! Liz!!" Sam agonized as he heard Liz's raillery laugh and the sand he had removed being thrown upon his new captivity box. He was being buried alive.

"Dean!!!!!!" Sam screamed at the top his lungs, hurting his throat. He squirmed inside the tiny space where he found himself confined, hitting the coffin with his fists.

"HELP!!!!!"

TBC…

**Don't hate me, I needed a cliffie to keep you all interested lol :) **

**Once again, sorry for taking this long. Please review, it'll take you just a minute. Let me know if you liked this chapter or if you all wanna kill me. I'll update before July I promise! LOL! Joking, I'll update sooner if possible. **

**And if you can, I'm writing a silly fic, just for fun, I'd be glad if you wanna check ;)**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!!**

**Kim: always thankful for the help!**

**Have a nice week!!**

**Lin.**


	11. Requiem for a dream

**A/N: Nope, I dom't own anything about Supernatural.**

**All explanations in the end of the chapter!!! I know it took me forever!! Sorry!! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 11**** – Requiem for a dream**

Dean and Marie ran as fast as their legs allowed them to. Marie kept holding Dean's hand tightly as they ran. His hands seemed to be her shield, a comfort zone. She felt protected, as if nothing bad could happen to her, could harm her as long as she was holding his hand. She noticed the worried look in his eyes, but how he tried to look calm and controlled for their sakes, for Sam's sake. He needed to focus and trust his instincts to find his little brother. Dean had followed the same direction where he last saw Sam runnuing to. But after that, there were all possible ways he could follow, north, south, east, west. He could go straight ahead, to the right or to the left. All he knew was that Sam went after a mango tree and that was the only clue he had. If he had known Liz's intention, he wouldn't have said it was okay for his brother to go finish the damn job alone.

"It's ok to be worried Dean, he's your brother". Marie said trying to ease his tension. He didn't have to play tough around her.

"I can't lose it Marie. Sam's in trouble. I feel it in my guts and… if something happens to him, I'll never… I'm his big brother and I'm all he has. He's all I have". Dean said looking deeply into her eyes. Marie nodded her head.

"We'll find him". She assured. "Lets keep going". She said trying to give Dean the trust he needed to trust himself.

Why was it so difficult to face the truth? Maybe because a lie was much easier to accept. Dean didn't wanna think he could find his brother too late, or that it could already be too late. It would be wonderful though, to think Sam had been able to burn the bones and he was ok, trying to find his way back and he would run into Dean and Marie as they looked for him. Yes, that was a beautiful lie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HELP!!!!!!!!!" Sam continued to scream and hit the top of his not so new wooden prison. The rain fell over the sand like little heavy stones, penetrating the already wet flooded floor, reaching the cracked wood of Sam's coffin. Little drops started to invade the small space where he was, slowly. Sam had already been wet from running to the grave. The sound of the little drops falling, sometimes over his face, or on some other part of his body, other times on the wood, was the only sound keeping his screams company. He felt his throat sore and his energy going away along with his oxygen supply. Scream and panic wasn't exactly a good idea for someone with limited air.

The coffin was dark. Dark like his bedroom was when he was a kid alone with Dean in a motel room. Dark like his closet. But this time Dean wasnt there to console him, he wasn't there to say things would be okay and he would let nothing happen. He was alone with his just his thoughts, trapped in a solitary of darkness.

He couldn't believe how he got himself into these situations. His skin was bruised from squirming. The cruel silence was the worse. Cruel like death itself. Sam knew there were many kinds of silence. This was sure not a comforting one. Not the silence of a Sunday afternoon, or the silence of a dark night where the world around slept soundly in their nice warm beds.This silence was his mind torture, his companion, his insanity screaming wihtout a sound.

He fought back some tears, but failed as warm tears streamed from his eyes, the only warmth he had felt since they had arrived there.

"Dean". He whispered, trying to get a grip with much difficulties. He had faith Dean would find him and get him out, if Liz hadn't killed him already. That thoguht had to be pushed away from his mind. Dean always saved him, always showed up and they always sighed relief after a hellish job. Sam began to daydream of this moment, him and Dean inside the Impala, sighing in relief, talking about the psycho ghost Liz was, mocking her. Dean would have tons of comments about Marie and Sam would be sure his brother had thoguht about the girl in a motel bed for sure. Thank God for imagination. It wasn't as if Sam could actually feel himself getting calmer by thinking of that, cause after all, that was just a possibility among many others. He would hold firmly to that thought and wish for it to happen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean and Marie kept running, Dean was following a steady direction, clueless if he was going to the right place or not.

"Damn it! Where is he??" He said out loud as he stopped abruptly and looked around.

He could see the same scene wherever he looked. Nothing but a bunch of dead bushes, dead grass, mud and darkness. Death, death and more death. He couldn't recall being in such a gray place before. Gray like the ashes of a cremated body.

"SAM!!!" He shouted. Liz looked at him and shook her head. Dean was past the point of dispair, he was now in panic. And they hadn't seen a damn mango tree yet.

"SAMMY!!" He shouted again, confused, shifiting his eyes fast from north to south, from east to west looking for some sign. His voice echoed through the rain, reaching a fair distance. Dean didn't receive any reply but the sound of his own echo. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He needed to pull himself together. If he wasn't able to find Sam, if he wasn't able to save him then, he had already made that decision some time ago, when Sam had been infected in that town. If Sam wasn't gonna live, then he didn't wanna live either. Marie didn't know that, but Dean saw no reason to go on, without Sam he was just a hunter, a bitter hunter that had lost his whole family, a hunter that could save strangers but not his family. Like that, he didn't wanna live.

Marie appraoched him with pityful eyes. "Dean, maybe.."

"No, don't even say it, don't you dare". Dean cut her off. "He's not dead, he can't be". Dean affirmed as if he was absoliutely sure of that, which deep down, he wasn't.

Marie nodded her head once again and also took a general look around the place. There were just way too many possibilities. She took his hand in hers.

"Where to? You're a hunter, follow your instincts". She said giving him some incentive.

John Winchester had taught him well. If there was somehting he was good at, it was hunting, and one thing he trusted above all was his intuition, his instinct.

But he could be wrong and if he was, if he took the wrong way, then he could in fact lose his brother. Only one way was the right one. He had three chances to make a mistake and one to find Sam.

"_East..."_

Dean turned around suddenly, looking at the direction whispered. He frowned. A chill was sent down his spine. Although he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask Marie, he decided to go for a normal possibilty.

"Why east?" He asked Marie giving her a suspiscious look. Marie retributed the look.

"You tell me". She said not understanding a damn thing.

"Didn't you just whisper for me to go east?" Dean asked really expecting a yes. Marie bit her bottom lip. Dean could be very cute when he was desperate and vulnerable, but so weird when he asked random, freaky questions. For the short time she knew him, she was already getting used to his sudden weird questions.

"I didn't open my mouth to say anything". She said also glancing east.

Dean was indecise for a moment. He felt someon's breath on his ear when he heard that, a warm breath, not a death cold feeling. Was it Liz playing a trick? Was it some kind of supernatural help? He had received those before, from his mom once. He had been face to face with death so many times, he had seen so many ghosts and imposible things happening. People that were saved in mysterious ways when they were supposed to have died.

He also bit his bottom lip and let out a sigh.

"Come on". He said following east

"You sure??" She asked in doubt. She had heard nothing, no whisper, nada. Dean looked deeply in her eyes,. His green eyes looking so helpless, she felt like hugging him tight. Not that a hug wuld solve his problems, she just thought that a hug was appropriate for a sad or desperate moment. Dean wasn't much of a hugging type though.

"It's that or nothing. I have to trust something Marie. My brother..." He stopped his phrase for a second. "We wacth each other's back, I wacth his even more. And if I don't hold onto somehting, I lose it." Dean adimmitted. "When I lose it, I make stupid decisions and ... I just do what I have to even though that might turn out bad for me. This time I'd like things to turn okay for all of us... so, just, don't ask me if I'm sure cause I never am". Dean said with the most unsure and pityful eyes Marie had ever seen.

"Okay Dean. Let's go east then".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam stopped squirming, accepting the damn wodden prison wouldn't break and he wouldn't get out of there on his own.

He tried to keep himself calm, hard thing to do when you were six feet under and not officially dead, but the calmer he remained the more chances he had to live. He never thought he would have to be careful not to waste oxygen.

He ignored the pain on his bruised fists and the continous sound of the water dripping inside the coffin. He wanted to take his mind far from that palce. He wanted to go back to his childhood when Dean made his best to keep his innocence. When he could eat lucky charms and not worry about dead girlfriends and spells to exrocise demons.

He wanted to take his mind back to the good moments he had with his brother, rare times when Dean decided to take a break and just have some fun. The pranks they played on each other that resulted in legitimate laughs, legitimate fun. He recalled the last conversation he had with his father before he died. His father's smile when he said he didn't wanna fight. He should have guessed somethign was wrong by then.

He remembered how happy he got when he was able to save his brother, even if Dean didn't quite agree or like the solution.

And he recalled, when he was still at college, and Jessica was alive, he had beautiful plans for them, when he fell asleep every night beside her and woke up with her smile.

He just wished he could distract himself with those memories, and forget about the rest, just forget. That stupid water dripping, slowly, making the only sound he was able to hear taunting, more annoying than he thought it could be. He'd give anything to hear his brother calling him Sammy instead of that water dripping, it felt as if it was dripping inside his brain.

Sam was so tired. His body felt exhausted as did his mind. He felt his eyes beginning to get heavy, very heavy for some reason. He was almost welcoming that sensation. Maybe if he let himself drift away, he would wake up on a motel bed with his brother's happy face to see him awake. Or maybe, just maybe, he would be somewhere else and his dead body would be already buried six feet under.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean's legs were comaplaining and begging for him to stop. He had refused to listen to his muscles this time and Marie had decided to go along with Dean. They had been running, following the direction given, heading east.

He felt optimistic about it, he was sure he was gonna find Sam, that tree had to be close, they would see it any minute now, after all they had been running for a good amount of time. Or at least it felt like a good amount of time for both of them.

Dean suddenly felt Marie grabbing his hand, forcing him to stop.

"Marie!" He said a little angry.

"Dean look!" She pointed her finger to what she had seen, still a little distant, but nothing that a couple more minutes running couldn't be. "Looks like a mango tree to me, could be the one we're looking for".

A grin formed on Dean's lips for a few seconds, Marie was a farm girl and if someone could recognize a mago tree by a fair diatnce, it was her. But... there was no sign of his brother.

"Where's Sam?" He asked as his smile faded. Marie shrugged, if he wasn't there, than at least he could have left a clue of where he was. Dean's hopes went down the drain and the panic feeling took him over once again.

"Let's see what we find there". She said trying to keep his hopes high. Dean let out a sigh, that was not good at all. Sam hadn't passed them by.

"He has to be somewhere". Dean said trying to keep his sanity. They walked a little slower to the tree, paying more attention to each inch of the place, searching for any sign that Sam had passed through.

"We'll see, just calm down". They looked all around. The grass was pretty high, which made their way to the tree more difficult.

"I think I can see the top of two gravestones. This is the place Dean". Marie said as they were now a few feet away. That was supposed to be good news, they had made it there, but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"If he was here then Liz's grave is supposed to be dug and..." Dean's phrase was interrupted by his own scream of agony. Marie saw Dean kneeling on the floor suddenly, his face showing great pain. One of his hands held on his chest, making pressure as if he wanted to hold his heart tightly. The other hand was on the floor, holding and squeezing the grass between his fingers.

"Dean!" She said kneeling beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?? Talk to me!!" Dean opened his mouth but couldn't talk, he felt as if someone had dropped a heavy truck on his chest, it was so tight, he felt as if something was crushing him, making his breathing hard. The words got stuck in his throat. His cheeks were turning red as if he had a fever and he was pratically gasping for air. His mouth was wide open, inhaling large amounts of air that didn't seem to be enough.

"He's in a little pain right now. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, you little bitch!" Liz said, appearing behind them all of the sudden.

"What did you do to him???" She shouted, beginning to panic herself.

"There are so many things a ghost can do, you just have no idea. It's like a game and I can choose for each situation, what I wanna do, as I please". Liz was full of herself.

"This was all a trap". Marie concluded.

"Wher...where's Sam?" Dean asked through clenched teeth fighting against the pain.

"You'll join him very soon, I had already told him that, before I threw him in my coffin, a grave he dug himself."

"You buried him alive??" Marie said in a disgusted tone. She knew the answer to that, but she just couldn't believe Liz had actually been capable of doing that. Marie was always afraid that could happen to her. She felt the chills just by thinking someone else was down there, begging for air.

"You twisted bastard!" She shouted, still kneeled beside Dean.

"I said... I'd stay with you...let..let Sam go". Dean was having a terrible time even to talk.

"Why? I can have you both Dean". Liz said making a gesture with her hand, clenching her own fists.

"Ahhh!" Dean screamed again. The pressure on his chest got tighter and more painful, more crushing. He hung his head low, concentrating on his breathing. It felt as if someone was tearing his chest into pieces.

"My God. Dean!" Marie placed her hand on his chin and gently lifted it up so she could meet his eyes. Marie couldn't remember having this kind of experience before, let alone being so close to someone in such pain as Dean was, and not being able to help. She could feel against her soft skin, his dificult warm breathing. Dean let out another scream scaring her, as he rolled on the floor breaking the contact with Marie, and stopped in a fetal postion over the grass, not standing the pain.

"You're gonna kill him!!!" Marie shouted not knowing what to do. Liz was letting out her laugh, that laugh that no one wanted to hear anymore, the laugh when she was winning the game, the laugh of a witch from kid movies, she was the evil witch. Dean's chest was covered in mud from the floor, they were both dripping with water from the rain.

Even squirming on the floor from his agony, Dean couldn't help but to look at the gravestone, where his little brother could be dead or dying for all he knew. "Sammy" He whispered still in a fetal position, not being able to stand up, his muscles seemed to spasm under his skin. The cold rain and the dirty floor didn't even bother so much, his mind was so focused on the feeling inside his chest and on Sam that he had even forgotten the cold, Liz and a desperate Marie beside him.

A sound began echoeing through the vast field. Joining the thunder around them. Shuddering sounds approached the spot where they were. Cries for help, groans, wailing, moans of pain, all mixed like a synphony, all crying at the same time, filling the night air with its dreadful plead. It sounded like a procession of people crying for a lost life.

Liz's laugh ceased at the very same second that the cries thrummed through the air. Along with this agonizing wailing, they noticed a dark shadow coming through the already dark sky, making it even darker, swalling the clouds hungrily. The apocalipse seemed to be unleashed upon that farm. Thunders, lightenings, a strong wind showed all their power pittyless. The shadow came rolling like a big monster, opening a huge mouth ready to take all of them like a cloud of smoke. The thunder sounded like one hundred set of drums being played, the lighetnings striking the mountains, cutting through the dark sky like a knife. Liz looked around her, also afraid of what was happening.

Marie ran to Dean's side once again, who was also listening to those terrifying sounds and observing the mystrious darkness astonished. Dean was still in his fetal postion, though the pain had decreased a little, as Liz semed to be hypnotized by all the events happening. That was not one of her tricks.

"Dean what's that?? What's going on?" She asked as she squeezed his arm with shaky hands. Dean swallowed hard, it could be so many things, his knowledge couldn't recall anyhting precise to give Marie an answer.

"I've no idea". He said and shifted his eyes between Liz and her grave. With much effort, Dean got to his knees and placed one hand on Marie's shoulder.

"I'll take care of Liz, somehow. But you've got to help Sam, before things turn out even more fucked up. She's distracted now, please, take him out of there". He pleaded, as he was pleading for his own life.

How could she refuse such a request?? Dean always seemed to ask something she couldn't refuse, those green eyes, begging was a huge blackmail.

Marie nodded her head. "I'll get him out". She said bringing relief to a tormened Dean. She stood up and ran to the grave, even with her heart jumping so intensely, like a child jumping up and down inside her, even not wanting to leave Dean's side, she ran to the grave, scared to find the coffin with Dean's dead brother.

She kneeled upon the dirt and without heasitation she plunged her hands into the soft mud and began to dig.

"I'm coming Sam, I'm coming. Please be alive". She said to herself as a huge shade covered the spot where she was. The darkness was getting closer and closer, so were the terrifying sounds, still echoing all over the place, making her blood run faster throuhg her veins.

"Dear God, we're all gonna die". She whispered, panting.

Still kneeling on the floor, Dean seemed as hypnotized as Liz, wondering what that sound was. Slowly coming into view, several shapes marched toward them. Shapes that smelled like an army of rotten bodies, shapes that little by little gained color, form and then Dean could see who they were. They came followed by the sounds of hell but the coldness of Alaska chilled the air around them.

Men, ghost of what used be young, strong, men. Probably all of Liz's victim. Each of them carrying the marks of a violent death. Whiped, burned, strangled, drowned, sliced or chopped, even skinned. The most horrific wounds craved in their memories and displayed in their ghostly form. Sliced backs, similar to chopped pigs, with wounds that seemed so fresh that they could pratically see coagulated blood dripping and the bad smell of old blood. Headless shapes, ghosts wearing what seemed to be third degree burnes on their skin, black like coal on their tangible ghost forms. Some of then even, had received Liz's special treatment, when Liz removed their manhood in a selfish act years ago. Some had no eyes, no ears, no hands or feet, some were just a torso attached to a hand, crawling miserably toward them. Dean's breathing became loud and fast as he saw all the marks so visible on those ghosts.

These ghost were still attached to their painful experiences. All of them, furious, agonizing, crying, screaming for help. Souls that had remained trapped for years, trapped to be Liz's slaves in the after life.

The shadow was covering the whole sky now, as if those ghosts had opened a gateway to where they come from, a gateway that released all the sorrow and misery, all the evil and cruelty from wehere they had been trapped. The sound and the cruelty was so much that it could send chill down anyone's spine. Even Dean's, mainly because he had offered himself to become one of them.

Marie froze for a second as she saw all the ghosts. So ugly, so mistreated, so much anguish. Their faces were nothing less than people whose life had been stolen and their souls sold. She was frightened. "We're gonna die". She said again almost forgetting her task. As her eyes caught a sight of Dean, still struggling aginst Liz's inflicted pain, her hands automatically got some more mud and removed it from the grave.

"I'll be ... damned". Dean croaked not believing his own eyes. He didn't think kitchen salt and some fluid would solve their problem now.

"What in hell's name is fucking happening here?" Liz shouted. Even for a powerful ghost like her, all of her victims together were way too much for her to control.

Coming in front of the victims, leading them like the sargent of an army, yet another shape began to get ashy colors and a human aspect. A ghost that had been a killer and a victim as well. Liz was possessed by a wave of fury and hate that filled her entire body like hot air.

"What did you do mother?!" She said giving the ghost of her mother a despicable look.

TBC...

**Ok ok, I know I said I wouldn't take another month to update, but this fic is giving me a hard time! Besides college and work (as usual) has kept me busy!! I'm soo sorry!!**

**But I sooo appreciate the reviews!!! You know that right?? So please, let me know if you liked this chapter!! Leave a review!! I have just one more chapter to post than I think I'm done.**

**And Kim, sorry for being a pain, I know you weren't in the mood but thanks for the help!!!**

**Ok guys! Have a good weekend!!!**

**Lil.**


	12. Reality or Illusion

**A/N: Many nights Kim and I argue about who Dean belongs to, well, sadly he doesn't belong to any of us. So, no, I don't own Sam or Dean or Supernatural.**

Explanations after the chapter.

**Chapter**** 12: Reality or Illusion**

Liz froze to the sight of them all coming toward her direction, trapping her. There was no escape.

"What did you do mother???" Liz shouted. For the first time in years, she was experiencing a human feeling, maybe the worst of them. Fear. All the ghosts, all of her victims, were coming closer and closer, slowly, like hungry lions and she was the prey.

"It's time to go Liz, you've done enough". The old woman said, taking lead toward her daughter followed by an army of victims. "I released them, you can't keep those souls as your slaves, it's not your right".

"You stupid bitch! You've no idea of what you've just done!! You've no idea". She said dreading them, her voice sounded like a child again, scared of a monster in her closet. A monster unleashed by her own mother.

Dean looked up, observing the black clouds moving like huge waves in the sea, in black and dark red, rolling back and fourth. He let the water fall over his dirty, hurt face, the rain was soothing now, not as severe as before, the thunder and lightening was still striking and lighting up the farm. One second to put his thoughts together. Sam. He had to get Sam. His eyes once again checked his enemy, the previous powerful ghost was entertained with her own hellish problems.

"Jeez". Dean said as he realized what was happening. The ghosts wanted revenge against Liz. Things were going to get ugly. He took the chance, as Liz was distracted, to crawl to Marie. He was still in pain, though his pain was not as great as before. Liz seemed to have bigger issues to deal with then torturing them. With the sky falling on their heads, and more supernatural then they could hold loose around them, he didn't see much choice for now then let things happen and focus on getting his brother from his prison. With much effort he got to his knees, his body complained. Even his well trained muscles complained. The wounds on his back, which were still pretty fresh, were aching like acid once again. Hand after hand on the mud he started crawling his way toward his brother.

Each and every single one of those ghosts, had such hatred craved on their faces. Time had passed by, but anger had just increased. Anger of a stolen life and taken soul. Liz's sordid imagination had thought of a extremely painful death for each one. She hadn't measured her efforts to accomplish that. The smell of death was emanating all over the place, a rotting sensation hovered upon them. All of them had their hearts beating fast. This situation would end here and now. The ghosts were letting out loud moans, as if they could still feel the inflicted pain, sounds that seemed to have been unburied from tombs of damned souls.

Marie was breathing heavily, her hands were full of fresh cuts, still bleeding and mixing with the wet dirt she was removing determined. "I'm coming Sam, I'm coming". She kept saying, blocking all the other things happening. The loud thunders didn't help, scaring her every time. "I have a life to save". She said with tears falling warm from her eyes. If there was a hell, she was sure was in it. Never in her life had she expected to live through something like this.  
"What the hell is going on?" She whispered never neglecting her task. 

While digging she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She wanted to scream, turn around and run away all at the same time, but she couldn't do any of those things, the scream got stuck in her throat, and her body froze in the position she was in.  
"Please don't kill me". Was all she could say. Pretty stupid due to the situation. People tended to get irrational in fucked up moments. 

"It's me". Dean croaked kneeling beside her. If things weren't shitty enough he'd have laughed at her reaction. Marie had been so focused she didn't even notice Dean approaching her.  
"You son of a bitch! Don't do that!" Marie said. Her hands got back to digging automatically when she saw Dean's face. He was hurt and sure useless to protect her, however she felt a little bit more relieved to have him by her side. Dean joined his hands with hers and started digging too, as fast as he could.

"Dean what the hell is...?" Marie's question was interrupted when things went, without a warning, pitch black and silent. No lightening, no thunder, no moans. All that could be heard was both Marie's and Dean's breathing getting louder, faster, they were panting. It was like being a child again and waking up in the middle of a stormy night, alone on your bed, all lights off, no power and no candles nearby. Their eyes were wide opened and still they felt as if they were blind. They felt as if they were alone in the world. Marie never liked the dark. When she was young, she remembered waking up like that. Her huge bedroom was far from her parent's. Many nights, when a storm was falling over the farm, she woke up scared, alone in the dark. There was nothing worse to her, than not being able to see a damn thing. She felt difficulties to breath right away, as she was feeling now, the dark seemed to suffocate her. So many nights like that, she yelled to her mother, yelled loud and desperately as if she was dying. Coincidence or not, her mother was always already by the door when she yelled. They always ended up waking up at the same time in those dark nights.  
This time, her mom wouldn't be there to help her breath or find some candle to light up.

Time seemed to have stopped, they couldn't see their own hands before their eyes.  
Fear, heavy breathing, chests going up and down fast, no sight. The rain stopped along with the lightening and the thunders. Seconds started to pass by, time was hard to tell or measure. For a few good seconds nothing was happening, even the crawling sound from the ghosts had ceased.

"Dean?" Marie said in a weeping way.  
"I'm here". He said swallowing hard.

They waited, for a sound, any sound besides their own breathing echoing through the darkness.

Silence, silence, silence. There were so many types of silence. For Dean, silence was never soothing, never a Sunday afternoon type of silence. It was always troubling silence, or death silence, fear silence, like that one.

Nothing, nothing, no sound.  
Heavier breathing, loud...  
Pitch black dark...

"Mother??!" They heard Liz crying in her childish voice.  
"It'll be over soon...it'll be over soon", Ghostly screams echoing through the vast field  
Heavy breathing...  
Agonizing moans started again... a symphony.  
Time was moving again...slow...

"Mom??!! Mom???" Liz screamed at the top of her voice.  
Still dark.

"No!! Get away!! Mom!! Don't let them get me!!!" Dragging steps closed in.  
"We were waiting Liz..." A male voice whispered coldly.  
"Waiting so anxious for this day..." Another said.

"Dean??" Marie said panting. Her hands dug and stopped in the dirt  
"Keep digging!! Keep digging!" Sam was running out of air.  
"I can't see a damn thing, what's happening!!" Her hands got back into action.  
"I don't know!! I don't know!! Dig!". He knew what was happening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Sam's eyes shot opened abruptly. He had heard muffled sounds. His mind was confused. Was he dreaming or awake? Was he dead, alive, semi-dead? He took a deep breath, his lungs didn't fill completely. He was alive, but dying, his air supply was running out fast.

_"__Keep digging!"_ He seemed to have heard. That sounded like Dean when he was desperate. Was it really Dean? He didn't want to believe his mind anymore.  
_  
__"We're coming!!"_ A female voice. Marie. Dean had said she was more sarcastic than him. Sam opened a slight smile. A girl was more sarcastic than him. Lack of oxygen, Sam thought he was dreaming. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Time to join us..." A strong voice yelled out like a warrior declaring war. That was the green sign to go forward against the enemy.   
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!" Liz shouted. The sounds of the night changed. No more dragging steps, no more moans. Marie and Dean could only hear Liz's tragic fate, she had it coming. Their hands were blindly digging, the hole was bigger now. Hopefully they'd find Sam soon.

"Hang in there Sam! I'm coming!" Dean shouted, he wished he could hear only his own voice yelling and nothing more but Liz's screams filled his ears.

They had no idea of what was actually being done to Liz, but whatever it was sounded painful, even for a ghost. The sounds they heard, mixed with her screams, were of a human body being torn apart. As if flesh was being plucked from bones, members being dislocated and removed without surgical instruments. Bones being broken, eyes being smashed in the palm of someone's hand, arms and legs being chopped piece by piece like a baguette. Yes, those were the images passing by Dean's head, they were so similar. But as ghosts, he could imagine that what they were doing was much worse than tearing a human being into little meat pieces.

"Damn it!" He said.  
"MOM!!!!!" A child screaming for her mother. "Mom!! Mom!! Help me please!! It hurts!!"  
"It'll be over soon". Rose's voice sounded regretful. But this had to be done.

"Sam!!! Sam!!!" Marie shouted when her nails scratched what she imagined to be wood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

_Sam!!! Sam!!!_ The voice got closer. Sam's thoughts were confused. He heard something scratch above his head on the wood.  
"Marie?" He croaked. His voice was difficult even for him to hear. Screams, he could hear desperate screams. Not from Marie.

"Focus Sam". He said to himself. "I'm not dead". Reality, dream, illusion. He had to tell them apart. Coffin was reality, the screams could be illusion, but could be reality. Marie, was she really there? Was Dean?

_"Sam?"_ That was Dean's voice. Reality, he heard noises on the top of his coffin. Reality, he had to go for reality. It was his only chance. He had to find the strength to yell back, to show his brother he was alive, barely but alive. Dean couldn't think he was dead and leave him there. No, Dean would never do that. Or would he?  
Tears started coming down from Sam's eyes. Dean couldn't leave him there.

"Dean?" His voice came out as a whisper. "Dean?" He tried to gather his strength to speak louder. He had no strength. But he didn't want to stay there. No air, no air, he'd be dead soon. He had to shout, he had find a way to show his brother he was still alive. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Dean made a fist and knocked on the wood. Sam had to hang in there, he couldn't give up.  
Marie touched the sides of the coffin looking for the handle or something to open it. Her hands were her eyes now, light or no light, Sam was there and he was almost out. She passed her fingers through the rotten wet wood. Slowly, feeling the coffin to find what she wanted. 

"Hang in there Sam!! We 're here!" Dean yelled doing the same with his hands on the other side of the coffin.

Liz's screams still echoed, along with pleased laughs from the victims... Rose seemed to be weeping and laughing at the same time. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Dean??" Sam also made a fist and knocked the top of his prison "I'm alive! Don't leave me". His voice was still a whisper. "Don't leave me".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Dean heard a knock back, from the inside. "He's alive!! Sam!! I'm here. I'm here!!"  
"Dean, the coffin has two locks, but they are stuck. I can't pull them to get it open". Marie said, feeling two metal things closing the wood box.

"I don't wanna go!!" Liz 's pleas were getting muffled. Marie wanted to cover her ears not to listen. A person being eaten alive by a bear was pretty much what Liz's screams sounded like. Her screams were shutting out the previous silence.

"Damn it". He touched the floor, carefully looking for Marie. He touched her thigh.  
"Hey". She said as she felt him grabbing her tightly.  
"Oops. Sorry. I was trying to grab your shoulder". Dean apologized honestly, but not regretting the spot he accidentally touched.   
"Here!" She yelled, trying to speak louder than the screams grabbing his hand from her thigh. Dean let her lead his hands to the metal lock. He never thought he'd miss having a damn flashlight so much.

"Let go of me!!!" Liz sounded more and more desperate.  
"You got it!!!?" Marie asked.  
"Yes, I can feel it. I can get it open, keep calling for Sam". He said using his energy, the little he had left trying to unlock the damn thing.

"Just a little more Sam!" She shouted, also knocking on the wood. 

000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Get me out! Dean! Please!" Sam kept hitting the top of the coffin with his fists in despair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Just a a sec Sam! Almost there! Almost there!" Dean answered back, also at the top of his voice.

"No! No! No!! Please ! Don't!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Can't breath... can't breath"  
00000000000000000000000000000 

"Sam!!" Dean pulled the metal lock with all his strength. "Sam!!"  
"Hurry up Dean!" Marie kept knocking on the top of the coffin.  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!!!"

"That's enough!" Rose shouted not being able to handle her daughter's pleas anymore. It was time to end that. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Dean..." Sam stopped hitting the top of his coffin, he felt as if he was drifting away. Floating somewhere, far from that box, far from that mess, far from everything that hurt. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Almost! Almost!" Dean shouted when he got the first lock opened.  
"Come on!!" Marie was getting impatient.

"Time to go!!! A severe voice shouted. "Sweet Liz" He finished maliciously.  
"Nooooooo!!!" As Liz shouted the floor started shaking strongly, as if an earthquake had began.

"What the fuck is that now??" Marie shouted not knowing where to stare, which didn't really matter.  
"For fuck's sake!" Dean cussed as he felt the metal lock and the coffin shaking along with the earth below them. His hands got lost from the metal lock with the swinging. He placed one of his hands steadily on the top of the coffin to get balance and tried again, to grope the side to find the other lock. "Damn it!"

Small cracks began opening on the vast floor across the whole field, like the cracks on extremely dry sand or just like in the movies, Armageddon movies. It was almost like a live drawing on a dark painting. Things happened way too fast.

Earth started shaking...  
Cracks started opening ...

And suddenly, a bright, blinding light, spread through the whole field, as if an atomic bomb had exploded and eaten the darkness, for just one quick second, and things went dark again. Marie sheltered her eyes as fast as she could, covering them with her arms.   
Dean did the same, reflexively.  
All they could see though, in that brief moment of curiosity, before sheltering their eyes, were the rotting victims, being sucked down. As if those cracks were swallowing them hungrily, pulling Liz and Rose along with them. One muffled scream from Liz, and it was over. Just like that, a second. The light and the ghosts were gone, disappeared like in a magic act.  
The earth stopped shaking and cracks stopped opening. The farm went silent once again.  
The dark cloud in the sky that had come along with the ghosts, also began dissipating, opening a passage for some light to pass through, it was dissipating slowly, like in a foggy morning, when the sun little by little, warmed the day, making the fog disappear.

"My fucking God! Where did they go to? What happened?" Marie asked still processing the image of the ghost being sucked down.

"Answers later Marie! Help me out here will ya?" Dean said, also impressed with all that had happened. He'd have time to think about it once Sam was above the ground.  
Taking advantage of the dim light coming from a less dark sky, he was able to find the second lock and unlocked it.

"Be okay Sam, please be ok" He said, taking a deep breath, expecting the worse but hoping for the best as he lifted the top.  
Marie immediately covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "Is he alive?" She asked in a way as if she was going to cry.

Dean took his brother in his arms, took him from the box and placed him above the ground, on the mud. Dean placed his finger on his brother's neck to feel for a pulse.

"He has a pulse, not very strong but he has a pulse". Dean croaked.   
"Is he going to be ok?" Marie asked passing her hands gently through Sam's forehead.  
"Sam? Come on dude, wake up. You're out, you can breath now". Dean said shaking his brother by the shoulder. "Wake up".

"Give him a minute Dean".  
"Sammy please. We just went through hell here, this damn situation is finally over. I just need you to wake up and we can go". Seeing his brother like that, so vulnerable, so quiet, so weak, Dean cussed himself again for telling Sam to go finish the job alone.   
"His breathing is a little shallow". Marie noticed that even above the ground, Sam seemed to feel difficulties breathing.

"Well then help him damn it!!" Dean snapped. Not even he knew what he was expecting Marie to do, what could she do to help Sam? Dean usually took all the protecting his bro job to himself, unless when he was desperate and clueless of what to do.  
"You have to help him!! He's your brother! There's nothing I can do Dean, he's breathing and he has a pulse. Sam needs you, not me". Marie snapped back at Dean.

Both of them stared at Sam without blinking with high hopes. Sam had been through much more difficult situations before, he had been more injured before. He could snap out of this one too. He just had to tell reality apart from illusion. Maybe his mind was still trapped inside the coffin. Marie calmed herself down.

"He's breathing Dean, the rest is up to you. Being buried alive, can be a little disturbing, confusing you know?" Marie gave Dean some space.  
He approached his brother and took Sam's hand in his, squeezing it hard.  
"Hey Sammy. I know, you must be having some hard time here, inside this confused mind of yours, I don't blame you. But I need you to believe me now. Believe that its me right here, holding your hand, telling you that you're outta that coffin. You're alive, breathing and scaring the shit outta me. It's not a dream ok? I need you to open your eyes...please Sammy". Some chick flick moments were necessary even for Dean.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, I should have known better, but I wish you'd open your eyes, just to kick my ass right now".

Nothing. No reply, no reaction. Dean waited, with his heart and soul for his words to sink in. High expectations, seconds were too long. Marie started biting her nails to hide her anxiety.

A few more seconds passed by, just a few...

Sam slightly moved his eyes. "Sammy?" Dean called squeezing his hand a bit more. "Sam, wake up. You can do it".  
"Dean?" Sam croaked. Marie opened a huge smile. Dean let out a relieved sigh he didn't even know he had been holding.  
"I'm here Sammy. I'm here".  
"What happened?" Sam asked, looking around him, voice hoarse and low. No wood, no box, no sound of dripping water. He remembered all that and got to his knees abruptly, scared, making sure he wasn't dreaming in fact.  
"Liz buried me". Sam said, swallowing hard, recalling his lucid moments. His voice slowly gathering its strength to speak louder due to his worry.  
Dean licked his bottom lip, like he always did when he needed to stall to say something.

"Yes, she did. I'm sorry about that Sammy, I didn't know she was planning something like that, but that doesn't matter now. We got you out, and Liz's gone, she will never hurt a soul again. Never". Dean said helping his brother to his feet. Sam could see in Dean's eyes, the old look he was so used to seeing. Guilt. Dean seemed to always be feeling guilty about something.

"You didn't know". Sam knew Dean had a shit load of guilt to carry already. "Besides, I knew my big brother would come for me". He grinned showing his brother it was ok, at least he was out and safe. 

" Don't want to ruin this beautiful moment between you but...we should get going, I don't think you guys want to hang out here anymore than I do". Marie said rubbing her arms. Good old chills were back.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going back to the car. But tell me, Liz's bones... weren't here. The coffin was empty. How's she gone?" The question came from a confused Sam, his voice back to its normal tone.

"Her mom, kind of came back with all the victims she killed, don't ask me how, and after a freaking black out, I don't know, they were sucked down by cracks that opened in the middle of the field". Dean gave Sam the short version.

"How was that all possible anyway? It happened so fast". Marie asked as they started walking, trying to make their ways outta that field and back to the car.

"The supernatural is hard to explain. Some things happen, and we don't have an explanation for it. Mainly with ghosts, sometimes they have such hatred inside of them, such strong memories of their lives, they can be pretty stubborn". Sam gave his own version of what might have happened.

"Dean! I think Rose was the one who whispered for you to take the right direction!" Marie said, thinking about the voice who whispered to Dean.  
"Maybe. I don't really wanna know, Sam's ok and that's what I care about".  
"Aw man, don't say you want a hug". Sam made fun.  
"Shut up Sam". Dean joked back.

They walked and walked, through thee vast field, still in colors of grey. The place seemed to be even bigger now, as they wanted so bad to be out of that farm. Even being all dirty with mud, tired, hurt, freaking hungry, they walked determined, without stopping. The wish to see something else than grey was bigger than all their tiredness. 

Little by little, the path was gradually, getting more... cheerful. Some green on one tree, then some grass, another tree. Until they reached the place where everything had started, in the middle of the weird trees, with the old marks carved, where the sun, was still shining. 

"I never thought I would be so happy to see the sun". Sam said taking a moment to take deep breaths and feel the warmth from the sun. 

"Well I sure like to see some colors for a change". Marie said.  
"You guys want some time to write poetry too?" Dean said still walking. The only color he wanted to see was the shining black of his baby. 

"You guys are giving me a ride home right?" Marie asked. Her farm wasn't that far but, boy her legs were too tired.  
"What do I get if I do that?" Dean teased. Sam shook his head. Things were after all back to normal.

"I can't really say in front of Sam". Marie teased back. "Or maybe, Sam could join us". She completed her thought.  
Dean stopped on his heel suddenly and looked at Sam... asking him... a silent question.

"No!" Sam said frowning.  
"Come on dude!" Dean said catching up with Marie who had kept walking. 

"I was joking Dean, don't get too excited".  
"Joking about what? The sex or the threesome?" Dean asked Marie naively.   
"Oh please" She said ignoring him.  
"What was she joking about?" Dean asked looking at Sam.  
"You're pathetic, you know that?" Sam replied.  
"Joking about what??" Dean shouted as he ran to Marie's side. They kept making their way through the trees to get to the car.

The End.

**Ok guys, I can't be sorry enough for taking this long to update and finish this fic. But my excuse is, well, the same I always use cause it's true!! College and work!! Now I'm on vacation from college but not work. **

**That was last chapter, I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I enjoyed writing it for you and I sure loved all the reviews and opinions. Reviews mean the world to me!! So big thanks!!**

**And I intend on writing another, it's my addiction, I can't stop lol!**

Big Thanks to:** Kim (for all the help and much more), Claire, Michele, Alex, Winchester494, qazuni, friendly, Rae666, Miz Predictable, supernatural fan, ephiny63, Poppyflake, dean-supernatural-sam, Cbloom, heather03nmg, mollieclarke, Eshlyn Kar, wcfan, Colby's girl, Dawn Vesper, crazy4jensen, MacCarteney, Firezombie, lakariana, Taiven.**

**PS: For the ones reading my other fic, I'll update it as soon as I have a funny idea. **

Thanks you all guys!! Hope to see you again soon!!!

Have a great weekend!!

Lil.


End file.
